Der Herr des Chaos
by selene15
Summary: Harry wird von einem Alptraum geplagt über den er sich keine Klarheit verschaffen kann...Inzwischen taucht eine neue, geheimnisvolle Schülerin auf mit einer misteriösen Vergangenheit die auch Draco betrifft...[ Draco/Harry] (Teil8 und somit BEENDET ^__
1. Der Alptraum einer Verzweiflungstat

Autorin: selene. Ob ihrs glaubt oder nicht aber ich bin's wirklich! ^^''''  
  
Thema: Ob ihr's glaubt oder nicht Harry Potter! ^^''''  
  
Genre: schwierig, schwierig. Anfangs Drama, dann ein Crossover und am Ende steht man mit ein paar Fragezeichen aufm kopf da. Ich lad es mal als Crossover hoch.^^  
  
Warnung: Also im Moment gibt's noch keine. Aber es wird später auf jedenfall noch Slash! Von daher, wer's nicht mag weiss ja wie er hier rauskommt!  
  
Widmung: HA! Widmung ist gut...ich würd eher sagen Todesstrafe geht aaaaaaaaaaan: CRISTALL!!!!!!!  
  
Naja...dazu muss ich eins sagen...ich hab Harry Potter früher gehasst -na ja o.k. 'hassen' ist übertrieben- aber ich wollt es halt nicht lesen und unter keinen Umständen jemals eine Fanfic drüber schreiben...tja und dann hab ich mir ihre Harry Potter durchgelesen und jetzt sitz ich hier...ich kann euch die wirklich nur empfehlen! Sie heißt 'Secrets of a lonely Soul' ! Draco/Harry (Slash). Verdammt lesenswert! Daher ist diese Fanfic auch ihr gewidmet!*umknuddel* Hab dich lieb!^^  
  
Grüße: Gaaaaaaaaaaaaanz liebe Grüße an meinen Schatz bibi (bibi-immel) und mein Mäuschen Creeky! (LittelCreek)!*euch beide umknuddel* Hab euch lieb!^^  
  
Anmerkung: Das spielt im 6. Jahr in Hogwarts. Die Klassen und Charas wie gehabt....bis jetzt!  
  
Anmerkung 2: Kommentare sehr erwünscht^^  
~*~Der Herr des Chaos~*~  
~ Ein Alptraum einer Verzweiflungstat ~  
Trüb öffnete er seine schweren Augen und blickte sich um...  
  
Doch nichts veränderte sich...Es blieb Nacht...  
  
Nein...! So stimmte es nicht...die eisige Kälte die ihm die Energie aus dem Körper zog, ihn drohte zu töten, lies ihn trotz der Schmerzen die seinen Körper entzwei rissen, klarer denken.  
  
Diese unendliche Dunkelheit war nicht wirklich...und doch konnte sie gar nicht realer erscheinen...  
  
Die unsagbar große Leere die er spürte wurde nicht direkt von seiner düsteren Umgebung erschaffen...und dennoch steuerte sie genug bei um ihn erzittern zu lassen...  
  
Vielleicht hätte er nach Hilfe schreien sollen...?! Doch innerlich wusste er das ihn niemand hören würde...niemand würde je in der Lage sein ihn von diesem ort zu befreien...dieser Ort- an dem der Löwe sang...und der Raabe lachte...wo der Mond am Tag schien und die Sonne bei Nacht...wo im Sommer das kochende Wasser gefror...hier...wo der Herr des Chaos regierte...  
  
Verzweifelt schloss er die Augen...er kannte diesen Ort nicht...er wusste nicht wo er war...doch eins wusste er...Es hatte seinen Grund warum er in einem warmen, weichen bett einschlief und in dieser Finsternis, die unendlich schien, aufwachte...  
  
...Oder war er letztendlich gar nicht wach?  
  
Vorsichtig...streng darauf bedacht nichts falsch zu machen, drehte er sich um...wissend das ein Wesen hinter ihm stand...  
  
Er zog überrascht die Luft ein...wagte es nicht sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen...  
  
Seine Stimme klang erstickt und seine Augen wichen keine Sekunde von der zusammengekrümmten Person vor ihm...  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
Doch der Blonde reagierte nicht...hatte seinen kopf, der auf seinen angezogenen Beinen lag, nicht bewegt...Er schien seinen Gegenüber nicht ein mal wahr zu nehmen...  
  
"Malfoy!!!"  
  
Dieses mal erklang die Stimme des jungen lauter, entschlossen....doch auch dieses mal blieb jegliche Regung des Slytherin aus...  
  
Langsam wurde der Junge ungeduldig und ging auf den Blonden zu...wollte ihn wach rütteln...doch kaum hatte er sich vorgelehnt, hatte er die größte Mühe nicht sein Gleichgewicht zu verlieren...!  
  
Vollends verwirrt griff er nach Malfoys Jacke...doch er griff tatsächlich hindurch!  
  
Draco saß vor ihm...bewegte sich noch immer nicht...und dennoch konnte er durch ihn hindurch greifen als wäre er ein Geist...reine Einbildung...eine Illusion die jederzeit wieder verschwinden konnte...  
  
Kaum hatte er beschlossen es noch einmal zu versuchen, erregte etwas Glitzerndes seine Aufmerksamkeit...  
  
/Wasser?/ dachte er...doch im selben Moment stellte er mit größtem  
  
Entsetzen fest das es kein wasser war das an Dracos Wangen hinablief...auf den eisigen Boden fiel und sofort fror...wie eine Perle aus Eis...  
  
Weitere funkelnde Tropfen folgten und er hob seinen blick wieder...sah den verstörten Jungen vor sich sanft an...  
  
Wieder rief er den Blonden bei seinem Namen...doch wieder reagierte der grauäugige nicht auf seine Stimme.......oder doch?  
  
Mit zitternden Händen griff Draco neben sich...zog etwas aus dem düsteren Schatten hervor...  
  
Die Klinge spiegelte sich in Dracos leeren Augen wieder und zum ersten Mal in seinem bisherigen Leben hatte der Junge Angst um den Slytherin... Ängstlich hob er seine zitternde Hand...griff nach dem Dolch die in der hand des andere ruhte...doch auch wieder die anderen male griff er einfach hindurch als wäre der Gegenstand aus Luft...  
  
Dracos Augen waren völlig leblos...seine Stimme jedoch voller Trauer als er sprach...  
  
".....Harry....."  
  
Die Augen des schwarzhaarigen weiteten sich erschrocken...Konnte Draco ihn 'doch' sehen?  
  
Doch dem Gryffindore blieb gar keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken..., denn mit einer alles verschlingenden Panik sah er wie Draco den Dolch hob...ein zischendes Geräusch zerriss die Luft...doch im nächsten Moment ein von tiefsten, qualvollsten Schmerzen erstickter Schrei....fast gleichzeitig...schrie auch Harry...  
  
"DRACOOOOOO!"  
  
Stille...  
  
...Eine letzte Träne fiel langsam...wie durch Zeitlupe zu Boden...zersplitterte dort in Millionen von klitzekleinen Funken...und verschwand...für immer...  
"NEIN!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Geschockt riss er die Augen auf und hielt sich seinen kopf der drohte vor Schmerzen zu explodieren...  
  
"Harry! Was ist denn los??"  
  
Besorgt um den schwarzhaarigen, legte Ron ihm eine Hand freundschaftlich auf die Schulter...doch selbst diese kleine, sanfte Berührung lies den anderen Gryffindore zusammenzucken als hätte man ihn soeben geschlagen...  
  
Vollkommen verwirrt blickte er sich um...es herrschte immer noch Dunkelheit...doch 'diese' war anders...die Luft war gefüllt mit Liebe, Freundschaft und anderen wunderbaren Gefühlen für die das Gryffindore -Haus bekannt war...  
  
Erst jetzt spürte Harry das weiche Laken unter ihm und die Decke auf seinen zitternden Beinen...  
  
/Ein Traum?/  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Der Angesprochene zuckte ein weiteres mal zusammen und bemerkte den rothaarigen Junge eben sich erst jetzt 'wirklich' ...  
  
"Ron?...W-Was ist denn los?"  
  
Völlig perplex musterte der Muggel seinen Freund...  
  
"Das fragst gerade 'du'? DU warst doch derjenige der geschrieen hat!"  
  
"Ich...es ist alles in Ordnung...ich hab nur schlecht geträumt nichts weiter..."  
  
Innerlich hoffte er das dies auch stimmte...  
  
Er konnte nicht behaupten das Draco Malfoy sein Verbündeter war...doch das rasen seines Herzens und die hämmerndes Kopfschmerzen konnten ihn auch nicht das absolute Gegenteil beweisen...  
  
Nach langem hin- und her hatte er Ron überzeugen können das alles in Ordnung war und legte sich - am Ende seine Kräfte- zurück in sein bett...doch so sehr er es sich auch wünschte und geradezu erflehte...er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen...  
  
Er hatte Angst...Angst vor der immer wiederkehrende Finsternis...Angst vor der verschlingenden Kälte...doch vor allem...hatte er Angst um Malfoy.....!  
  
Seine Haltung...seine Gesten...seine Mimik...alles an ihm schrie Verzweiflung aus...und besonders...seine Tränen...  
  
Nie hatte Harry den sonst so stolzen und arroganten Malfoy in einer solchen Verfassung gesehen...  
  
Und wenn Harry ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war...er wünschte sich es wäre dabei geblieben...  
  
Wie konnte er ihn denn jetzt noch hassen?  
  
Er verlor sich in seinen Gedanken und spürte gerade noch wie seine Augen immer schwerer wurden und letztendlich völlig geschafft zufielen...  
Mit betont langsamen Schritten ging er Richtung Saal...  
  
Er war in der Nacht häufiger aufgewacht und musste sich schwer zusammenreißen nicht vor Angst um den Slytherin zu schreien...  
  
Doch Angst war nicht die einzige Emotion die ihn peinigte...ihm eine schlaflose Nacht bereitete...  
  
Harry war verwirrt...er war vollkommen irritiert...  
  
In seinem (Alp)Traum hatte Draco ihn nicht hören, sehen oder spüren können...und dennoch hatte er den Namen- den 'Vor'namen - des schwarzhaarigen ausgesprochen...und das auch noch mit so viel Trauer und Verzweiflung...  
  
Doch er fand einfach keine Antwort...Selbst wenn er eine gefunden hätte...Harry war sich nicht sicher ob er sie überhaupt wissen wollte...  
  
Ein flüchtiger Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm das er schon wirklich viel zu spät dran war...das Frühstück hatte längst begonnen...doch wenn er ehrlich war, war es ihm völlig gleichgültig.  
  
Es gab wichtigere Dinge....!  
  
Lustlos öffnete er die Türen und trat ein...  
  
Sofort entstand eine erdrückende Stille im Saal die sich über jeden Tisch zog...selbst über...  
  
Harry ging gelassen zu seinem platz als sein Blick bei Draco hängen blieb...augenblicklich blieb er stehen...sah den Blonden nachdenklich an...  
  
Alle Anwesenden hielten die Luft an, denn die Spannung die zwischen den Beiden lag verschlug allen den Atem...  
  
Draco erwiderte Harrys Blick emotionslos doch innerlich fragte er sich was dem Gryffindore überhaupt einfiel ihn so anzustarren....!  
  
"Ich weiss das ich interessant bin, Potter. Du musst mir das nicht beweisen." , sagte Draco schließlich mit seinem typisch- arroganten Blick, lehnte sich gelassen gegen seine die Stuhllehne und verkreuzte seiner Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Doch harry erwiderte nichts...Er hatte Draco Malfoy in einer ganz anderen Situation völlig hilflos erlebt...und nun...spielte jener Junge den großen helden und Anführer...der Prinz der Slytherins und der Erzfeind des jungen, der lebte...  
  
Unschlüssig was er von seinem Traum halten soll, drehte Harry sich um und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl...  
  
Gefühlslos stocherte er in seinem Essen rum...die unbeantworteten Fragen in seinem Kopf quälten ihn noch immer...  
  
/Er war verzweifelt!!...Aber..../  
  
Harry erinnerte sich an das geradezu hämmische Funkeln des Dolches...ein Funkeln als ob die glänzende Klinge ihn auslachen würde...ihn für seinen unverzweihlichen Fehler peinigen würde....! ....Ein Fehler...für den Draco letztendlich bezahlen musste...  
  
Geschockt über diesen gedanken lies er die Gabel fallen die er in der Hand hielt und lief geradezu fluchtartig aus dem Saal...  
  
Wieder waren alle sprachlos...bis Dumbledore seine Stimme hob...  
  
"Nun...Ich möchte etwas verkunden...und es wäre schön wenn Mister Potter uns Gesellschaft leisten würde....Miss Granger wären sie so freundlich ihn zurück zuholen, bitte?!"  
  
Kaum hatte Hermine ihren Stuhl zurückgeschoben um aufzustehen, mischte sich eine weitere, sanfte Mädchenstimme ein...  
  
"Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht würde 'ich' ihn gerne zurückbringen. Mich würde sehr interessieren was harry Potter so sehr beschäftigt..."  
  
Mit einer eleganten Bewegung stand sie vom Stuhl auf und ging so ruhig durch den Raum als würde sie still übers Wasser gleiten...  
  
Ein leises Tuscheln ging durch die Reihen und ihre tief braunen, fast schwarzen geheimnisvollen Augen blitzten für einen Moment auf...  
  
"Hey Herm. Wer ist das?"  
  
Hermine wandte ihren Blick nicht um...beobachte nur weiter jeden Zentimeter den das unbekannte Mädchen ging...  
  
"Ich weiss es nicht Ron...doch irgendwas...gefällt mir nicht an ihr..."  
  
"In Ordnung. Liebe Schüler das ist unsere neue Schülerin Mira Alexia Anami." , sagte Dumbledore schließlich mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen und stellte die Unbekannte somit vor...  
  
Mira drehte sich schwungvoll um, sodass ihre schwarzen, langen Haare um sie herumflogen...  
  
Sie fixierte für einen moment alle Schüler...bis ihjr Blick den Dracos traf...  
  
"Draco Malfoy. Na wenn das keine Überraschung ist..."  
  
Alle Blicke wandten sich zum Angesprochenen und erst jetzt bemerkten sie seinen teils wütenden, teils belustigten Blick...  
  
"Alexia... wenn du glaubst es wäre schön dich wiederzusehen hast du dich geschnitten, Kleines!"  
  
Spätestens jetzt fielen einigen die Augen aus dem kopf...  
  
"Immer noch derselbe Dickkopf, was?! ...Naja...du warst ja immer schon nachtragend."  
  
"Möglich. Und wie ich sehe hast du dein nächstes Opfer wohl schon gewählt?!"  
  
Mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken deutet Draco auf die Tür durch die Harry vor ein paar Minuten gegangen war...  
~*~Fortsetzung folgt~*~  
Ja, Ja kann sein das ich fies bin.  
  
Tja jetzt müsste man wissen wer dieses Mädchen in Wirklichkeit ist...was sie mit Draco zu schaffen hat und warum Harry ihr Opfer sein soll....Fragen über Fragen...tröstet euch harry geht's schlimmer als euch *grins*  
Also denn *wink*  
  
selene 


	2. Verborgene Schatten der Seele

Autorin: Immer noch ich!^^ Selene! *wink*  
  
Thema: Immer noch Harry Potter!^^  
  
(Kleine Nebenstory zur Erklärung dieses teils der Fanfic!  
  
Gespräch zwischen Draco, Harry und Selene (also mir *lol*)  
Harry: *grins* *wink* Hallo^^  
  
Draco: *augen verdreh* Spiel hier bloß nich den großen Helden, Potter!  
  
Selene: Jungs? o.O wir haben hier besseres zu tun! *auf die Leser deut*  
  
Draco: Pah! Ein Malfoy tut was er will und wann er es will!  
  
Harry: *augen verdreh* *selene anguck* kann ich nicht mal ein bisschen wütend auf den werden in der Story? *lieb guck*  
  
Selene: *grins* Harry mein lieber, so wie ich das eingeplant habe wirst du ihn vorerst hassen!  
  
Draco: O.O Waaaaaaaaaas????  
  
Selene: *unschuldig guck*  
  
Harry: *grins*  
  
Selene: Also zur Erklärung: Draco wird in diesem Teil als ziemliches AR*** dargestellt. Das gehört leider zur Story dazu. *draco knuddel* Also an alle Draco- Fans die das hier lesen! *rumhampel* KEINE SORGE! Es gibt noch Slash im Überfluss. Ich würd übrigens gern wissen was ihr davon haltet wenn später Lime drin vorkommt. Zwischen wem wird nicht gesagt glaubt mir ich hab da so eeeeeeeeeinigen vor Augen *sabber*  
  
Draco: . Hentai!  
  
Harry: *kicher*  
  
Selene: . ich sagte LIME net LEMON! Außer das wird ausdrückliche erwünscht aber ich muss mal gucken...  
  
Harry: *rot werd*  
  
Draco: *gggggggggggg* Na wer guckt hier jetzt doof?! *grins*  
  
Selene: Aber genug des Geschwätzes^^  
  
Widmung: Immer noch meiner süßen cristall ^^ Bist du schuld aber ein paar Leuten scheint's ja zu gefalle ^^''''  
  
Grüße: An die Lieben die mir Kommentare geschrieben haben und mich aufgebaut haben: Yvymaus BeckyMalfoy Und Ivine! Danke ihr drei *knuddel*  
  
Aber nun zur Story und zu teil 2^^  
~Verborgene Schatten der Seele~  
"Opfer? Denkst du nicht das, das ein wenig hart ausgedrückt ist?"  
  
Mira schüttelte ein wenig ihren kopf sodass ihr einige schwarze Haarsträhnen ins zarte Gesicht fielen und ihre Konturen mehr zur Geltung brachten...  
  
...Sie sah einfach wunderschön aus...und alle Anwesenden wussten das....auch Draco, der das jedoch nie zugeben würde....  
  
"Nein. 'Opfer' ist genau das richtige Wort. Du wirst Potter in Ruhe lassen und die Schule verlassen, ist das klar?!"  
  
Dracos Stimme war tief und die Drohung war nicht nur aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören, auch seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und sahen das Mädchen vor sich mit abgrundtiefem Hass an...  
  
"...Tut mir leid Draco...aber den Gefallen kann ich dir leider nicht tun..."  
  
Draco wollte aufstehen und sie zum Teufel schicken...doch Dumbledore schaltete sich rechtzeitig ein...  
  
"Meine lieben Schüler, bitte! Bleibt ruhig....sowohl sie Mister Malfoy... ," sein blick wanderte von Draco, zu Mira...," ...als auch sie Miss Anami!"  
  
Es entstand eine erdrückende Stille...  
  
"Nun...es sieht so aus als würdet ihr euch von früher kennen?!"  
  
"Ja, sehr gut sogar..." erwiderte Mira und blickte Draco direkt in die Augen...  
  
"Du kennst mich nicht, Alexia!!" war Dracos bissige Antwort und am liebsten wäre er ihr an den Hals gesprungen dafür das sie behauptete ihn zu kennen...  
  
Niemand kannte ihn...nicht sein wahres Ich...niemand...und erst recht nicht sie...  
  
"Wenn du meinst...aber eins weiss ich Draco...Ich weiss wo deine Schwäche liegt."  
  
Ein siegessicheres Grinsen breitete sich auf ihren wohlgeformten Lippen aus.  
  
Ein grinsen das auch das einem Malfoys Konkurrenz machen würde...  
  
....Kalt und gnadenlos...  
  
Mit einem Mal stand Draco auf, zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab hervor und hielt ihn Mira entgegen...  
  
Doch das schwarzhaarige Mädchen war nicht dumm. Sie wusste natürlich was der Malfoy vorhatte und so hatte sie ihr 'Werkzeug' auch bald in der Hand...  
  
Blanker Hass spiegelte sich in den Augen des Slytherin wider und er wollte sie töten....sie dafür leiden lassen was sie ihm damals angetan hatte... Jeder im Saal schien die Rachlust in Dracos Augen spüren zu können denn sie rutschten alle unfreiwillig einige Meter zurück...  
~*~  
Wie sollte er jetzt wieder zurück gehen? Wo er wie von einer Tarantel gestochen aus der Halle gerannt war...was sie wohl nun alle über ihn dachten?  
  
Schwer bekümmert setzte Harry seinen Weg zum Saal fort...er wollte wieder zurück gehen...sich zumindest bei Dumbledore für sein Verhalten entschuldigen...und vielleicht...konnte er noch ein, zwei Antworten von Draco bekommen!  
  
Er stand nur noch wenige Meter vor der Tür entfernt als er einen riesen Krach hörte...  
  
So schnell er konnte lief er zum Speisesaal, riss die Tür auf und hielt den Atem an...seine Augen weiteten sich geschockt...  
  
Es lagen ein paar kaputte Stühle umher und überall lag eine Schicht von staub...  
  
Mitten in einer großen Staubwolke standen zwei vom Nebel verschleierte Personen...  
  
Es waren...  
~*~  
Sofort lies er den Stuhl fallen den er mit Hilfe von Magie aufgehoben hatte um ihn auf Mira zu zuschleudern, als er das laute aufknallen der Türe hörte...  
  
Schwer atmend und mit einigen Wunden am Körper lies er seine Arme sinken und ein fast erleichtertes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus...  
  
Auch Mira, die gegenüber von Draco stand lies ihre Arme sinken und erwiderte Harrys fragenden Blick...  
  
"Was..."  
  
Nur ein Flüstern...doch jeder im Raum konnte es so laut hören als stände der Junge, der lebt direkt neben ihnen...  
  
Alles war völlig ruhig...bis man die schlürfenden Schritte einer müden Gestalt hörte die sich in Richtung Ausgang bewegte...  
  
Harry blickte Draco fragend an als dieser neben ihm zum stehen kam, ihn verzweifelt anblickte, sich dann zu Mira drehte und ein "Du kennst mich nicht" flüsterte...und daraufhin wortlos verschwand...  
~*~  
Tief in Gedanken versunken saß der junge Gryffindore auf der Fensterbank in einer der vielen Gänge Hogwarts...  
  
Sein Blick galt dem im der Sonne glitzernden See der sich vor ihm befand...doch in Wirklichkeit nahm er die Schönheit des Wassers gar nicht wahr...  
  
Seine Gedanken galten ganz alleine Draco und diesem fremden Mädchen...nun...fremd war sie nicht mehr. Nachdem Dumbledore alles wieder -mit einer einzigen Bewegung- hergerichtet hatte, stellte er das wunderschöne Mädchen noch einmal vor...  
  
/Mira Alexia Anami......./ dachte Harry und irgendwie vertraute er dem Mädchen. Er kannte sie noch gar nicht, und dennoch spürte er das er sicher bei ihr war...  
  
Es war eigenartig...Egal, wo er sich befand...sie war auch da.  
  
Egal, in welche Richtung er blickte, sie lächelte ihn mit ihren dunklen, geheimnisvollen Augen aufmunternd an.  
  
Ihre Augen....schwarz wie die Nacht und doch nicht so kalt...  
  
Geheimnisvoll und dennoch offen...  
  
Harry seufzte leise und lehnte sich ein wenig nach hinten...  
  
Es war kaum zwanzig Minuten her das er sich von ihr verabschiedet hatte und schon fehlte sie ihm...  
  
Er hatte weder sie noch Draco auf das Duell vorhin angesprochen...Lediglich die andere Gryffindore erzählten ihm was passiert war und auch das Getuschel in den Gängen lies sich nicht überhören.  
  
Er wusste das er teilweise der Grund war weswegen sie sich gestritten hatten...das war offensichtlich...doch er konnte sich einfach keinen Reim drauf bilden ,warum!  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Der Angesprochene wandte sofort seinen Blick um als er die sanfte Stimme hörte die seinem Namen so harmonisch aussprach als gäbe es nichts schöneres auf der Welt.  
  
"Mira...."  
  
Harry fand es eigenartig warum sie schon wieder da war...wieder bei 'ihm' war...doch er konnte nicht behaupten das es ihn störte! Im Gegenteil!  
  
Er lächelte sie sanft an und machte ihr Platz damit auch sie den Ausblick vor ihnen genießen konnte.  
  
Sie nickte ihm dankbar zu und setze sich ganz nah an ihn heran...  
  
Und obwohl Harry wusste das sie nicht da war um ihn zu fragen wie viel Uhr es war, fühlte er sich völlig wohl...  
  
Er wusste sie wollte viel mehr von ihm...doch er blieb völlig ruhig als ob er das jeden tag erlebte...  
  
Er hob seine Beine auf die Fensterbank und zog sie an sich sodass er Mira gegenüber saß und seine Seite an der kühlen Fensterscheibe angelehnt war...  
  
Einigen Minuten sprach keiner von ihnen und sie lauschten den rhythmischen Gesang der exotischen Vögel die ihre Freiheiten auskosteten und ihre Bahnen um die Burg flogen...bis Mira sich umdrehte, ihren Kopf auf seine Kniee legte und zu flüstern begann...  
  
"Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, Harry. Draco und ich waren seither immer so. Es wird schwierig sein ihn so gut wie jede Stunde zu sehen und ihn nicht zu verfluchen..."  
  
Harry lies es geschehen und ihm wurde warm...aufmerksam lauschte er ihren Worten und spielte mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen...  
  
"Mira...woher kennst du Malfoy überhaupt?"  
  
Einen Moment schwieg sie und Harry schien es als müsste sie überlegen...  
  
"Damals...brauchte die Familie Malfoy jemanden der auf ihren Sohn aufpasste...denn er wurde von Tag zu Tag ungehorsamer und seine Mutter bat mich auf ihn aufzupassen bevor Luzius ihn noch umbrachte... Ich war einverstanden und im Laufe der Wochen wurden Draco und ich sogar gute Freunde..."  
  
Harry beobachtete wie sie die Augen bedrückt schloss und weiterzählte wobei ihre Stimme ein wenig zitterte...  
  
"...Irgendwann...war Draco dann bei einem Wettbewerb und ich sollte sein Zimmer aufräumen. Ich tat es und fand durch Zufall ein Buch...scheinbar ein Tagebuch wie ich später feststellen musste....Ich hab nur umgeblättert als Draco plötzlich zur Tür reinkam, das Buch auf meinem Schoß entdeckte, und mich sofort angriff..."  
  
Mira spürte wie Harrys Hand aufhörte mit ihren Haaren zu spielen und sie erzählte mit einer weinerlich Stimme weiter...  
  
"E...Er...er hat gesagt wenn ich auch nur irgendjemandem davon erzählen würde,... würde er dafür Sorgen das ich lebendig begraben werden...Ich hatte solche Angst! Ich wusste das er es ernst meinte...ich hab ihn angefleht mir zu zuhören doch er weigerte sich und...und..."  
  
Scheinbar gequält durch die Erinnerungen drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite, schloss die Augen und weinte stumm vor sich hin...  
  
Harry konnte nicht fassen was er da hörte...Draco Malfoy? Er wusste das Draco zu einigem in der Lage war doch 'das' ?!  
  
Er verhielt sich still und wartete bis Mira weiter redete...  
  
"...Er war vollkommen sauer...ich hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt...natürlich, anfangs hatte er mich mit kleinen Flüchen auf Trab gehalten doch nachdem wir uns kennen gelernt hatten...Freunde wurden...hatte er mich nie wieder mit diesen eiskalten Augen angeblickt...nie wieder und nun...wo ich...aus versehen in seinem Tagebuch geblättert hatte...hat er mich..."  
  
Harry wurde von Silbe zu Silbe ungeduldiger...  
  
Jedes Wort das ihren Mund verließ schnürte seinen Hass auf den Slytherin mehr und mehr...Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und drückte sie ein wenig als Zeichen das er da war...das er für 'sie' da war...  
  
"...er hat mich dann gepackt...mit einer Brutalität die ich ihm nie hätte zutrauen können...dann hat er mich aufs Bett geworfen und..."  
  
Sie versteifte ihre Finger und drückte Harrys Hand so fest zusammen das Harry das Gefühl hatte sie würde brechen....doch das interessierte ihn im Moment nicht im geringsten...  
  
Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen...mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte er die gegenüber liegende Wand an...hatte Draco...war er wirklich in der Lage Mira...oder irgendein Mädchen zu...vergewaltigen?  
  
Mira schluchzte unaufhörlich und lehnte sich schutzsuchend an Harry der sie sofort in den Arm nahm und näher zu sich zog...  
  
Wie ein kleines Kind das völlig verängstigt war, wiegte er Mira vorsichtig hin und her und streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken...  
  
Feuriger Hass tobte in seinem Innern und er schwor auf Rache...  
  
Rache dafür was dieser Mistkerl Mira angetan hatte...  
  
Rache dafür das er es gewagt hatte sie -gegen ihren Willen- anzufassen...  
  
Rache dafür das er in Ruhe weiterlebte und Mira mit einer zerschundenen Seele versuchte weiter zuatmen ohne an ihren Qualen zu ersticken oder an ihrer ständig präsenten Angst zu ertrinken die sich um sie schloss...  
  
Sekunden wurden zu Minuten...und Miras Tränen hörten nicht auf die Wangen des so schönen Mädchens zu benetzen...doch ihr Schluchzen wurde leiser und das zittern ihres Körpers - der in Harrys Armen lag- ebbte langsam ab...  
  
Mit einem mal wurde Harry bewusst wie zerbrechlich sie in Wirklichkeit war...  
  
Wie hatte Draco dieses engelsgleiche Wesen nur derart misshandeln können das ihre Seele solch üble Wunden davon trug...  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Langsam löste sich Mira von ihm und sah ihn aus geröteten Augen an...  
  
"Bitte...versprich mir das du das niemandem sagst....und sprich Draco bitte nicht drauf an...Bitte!"  
  
Er wollte protestieren.  
  
Ihr sagen das er vorhatte Malfoy für seine tat büßen zu lassen, doch ihre verzweifelten Augen die auf seinen lagen hielten ihn von seinem Vorhaben ab und er nickte nur...  
  
Zögernd lehnte sie sich vor und gab Harry einen schüchternen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie von der Fensterbank kletterte und davon ging...  
  
Überrascht ging er die Konturen seiner Lippen nach und blickte ihr einen Moment hinterher...  
  
....als er Schritte hörte...nicht Miras...eine Person kam ihm entgegen und er hätte laut schreien können als er sah wer um die Ecke kam....  
  
"Malfoy..." sprach Harry voller Hass und seine Augen verengten sich zu schlitzen...  
Ende Teil 2  
~*~Fortsetzung folgt~*~  
Mata ne Selene^^ 


	3. Augen der Verzweiflung

Autorin: Immer noch Ich^^ Selene. Wer sonst?! *smile*  
  
Thema: Diejenigen die mitgelesen haben wissen langsam das es Harry Potter ist *grins*  
  
Genre: Schwer zu sagen meine Lieben! Drama und Romance eigentlich.  
  
Pairing: Ne menge. Wirklich ^^''''(Momentan vielleicht noch nicht aber was nicht ist kann ja noch werden *grins*)  
  
Widmungen: Wie gehabt ^^ Meinen lieben Comment- Schreibern und cristall^^ *knuddel* Aber auch besonders angelralna !*knuddel* danke für deine Aufmunterung^^  
  
Grüße: An meine Bibi- maus *knuddel* Die sich das hier als erste angetan hat *rofl* danke schatz!^^  
  
Anmerkung: Wer Rechtschreibfehler oder sonstige Fehler findet darf sie behalten. Davon hab ich ganze Fässer ^^''' Ansonsten wie gehabt würde ich sagen^^  
  
. . .  
~*~Augen der Verzweiflung~*~  
  
. . .  
  
Eine unbändige Wut auf den jungen Slytherin breitete sich in Harrys Herzen aus und er hatte die größten Probleme damit, Draco nicht sofort zu töten so wie er es - Harrys Meinung nach - auch verdient hatte...  
  
Draco hob seinen Blick vom boden als er spürte wie er beobachtet wurde...  
  
Die Augen des Gryffindores schienen ihn töten zu wollen und augenblicklich blieb der Malfoy- Erbe stehen, nur wenige Schritte vor dem anderen...und sah ihn verwirrt an...  
  
"Was ist?!" sprach er - wie immer- kalt wie Eis...  
  
Zu spät merkte er das er ihn nicht hätte ansprechen sollen...  
~*~  
"Herm, jetzt bleib doch mal stehen! Wo willst du überhaupt hin?"  
  
Ron war es müde seiner besten Freundin hinter her laufen zu müssen...besonders wo er doch keine Ahnung hatte wo diese überhaupt vorhatte hinzu gelangen...  
  
"Ich will der Neuen nur helfen sich hier einzufinden. Das ist alles." Erwiderte sie und hätte schreien können so wütend wie sie war.  
  
"Herm, Herm! Jetzt bleib doch mal stehen!"  
  
Schnell packte er das Mädchen vor ihm am Arm und wirbelte sie herum...  
  
"Was willst du ihr 'wirklich' antun? Nicht mal ein Blinder könnte deine Wut übersehen!"  
  
Hermine löste sich unsanft von ihrem gegenüber. Sie atmete mehrere male tief durch und setze an ihm alles zu erklären...jedenfalls so viel wie sie erklären 'konnte'...  
  
"Hör zu, Ron...Ich hab Nachforschungen angestellt...Es kam mir seltsam vor das sie Malfoy von früher kannte, er sie 'Kleines' genannt hat und sie sich offensichtlich hassen!" sagte sie und fuchtelte ein wenig mit ihren Armen herum...  
  
"Ja und wer Malfoys Feind ist, ist unser Freund!" stellte Ron klar doch schon sah er wie Hermine den Finger hob und den Kopf schüttelte...  
  
"Falsch! Malfoy hat gesagt, das sie sich wahrscheinlich schon das nächste 'Opfer' gesucht hat und damit war unmissverständlich Harry gemeint! Außerdem hat Malfoy, Harry verteidigt!"  
  
Ron fühlte sich als hätte man ihm etwas gegen den Kopf geworfen...  
  
"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy soll Harry, 'unseren' Harry Potter verteidigt haben??" fragte er ungläubig und hätte laut loslachen können wenn die Situation nicht so verwirrend gewesen wäre...  
  
"Ja! Er hat ihr klar und deutlich gesagt sie soll Harry in Ruhe lassen und von der Schule verschwinden!"  
  
Das braunhaarige Mädchen machte eine kurze Pause und stellte mit Wohlwollen fest das auch der Rothaarige langsam begriff...  
  
"Fakt ist, Malfoy hat Harry verteidigt und diese Mira führt etwas im Schilde."  
  
"Vielleicht hast du ja Recht. Aber was willst du denn jetzt tun? Sie verfluchen und sie zwingen uns zu sagen was sie vorhat?"  
  
"Nein ich hab da etwas ganz anderes im Sinn aber genauso nützlich und effektiv.", sagte das schlauste Mädchen Gryffindores und Ron stellte fest das ihre Augen funkelten, was nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte...selbst bei Hermine...  
  
~*~  
Hustend fiel er auf die Knie und hielt sich schwer atmend den Bauch...  
  
Wieso nur? Was hatte er getan?  
  
"P...Potter..." brachte der junge Slytherin mit erstickter Stimme hervor und hustete kurz darauf wieder als er wieder nach Luft ringen musste die seiner heisren Lunge fehlte...  
  
Harry stand vor der in sich zusammengesunken Person und blickte diesen kalt und herablassend an, seine Faust immer noch leicht erhoben...  
  
Er hatte seinen ganzen Hass in diesen Schlag gelegt und stellte nun fest das es ausgereicht hatte damit der Junge vor ihm zusammenbrach...aber es war nie genug um die Qualen die Mira verspürte ausgleichen zu können...geschweige denn vergessen zu können...  
  
"W...Waru...warum?" brachte der Verletzte am Ende seiner Kräfte vor...  
  
Seine Augen weiteten sich geschockt und seine Stimme brachte keinen Ton hervor obwohl die Schmerzen so groß waren, doch das Entsetzen war größer...  
  
Es kam ihm vor wie in Zeitlupe als alles um ihn herum dunkler und verschwommener wurde...  
  
Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen fiel er nach hinten und es wurde schwarz um ihn...  
  
Noch immer mit vor Zorn feurigen Augen zog Harry sein Bein zurück das er vor ein paar Sekunden in Dracos schon wunden Magen getreten hatte...  
  
Er hasste Gewalt...doch das dieser Mistkerl es auch noch wagte zu fragen 'warum' er das tat! Das hatte ihm endgültig die Kontrolle genommen...  
  
Gleichgültig was mit dem Slytherin war drehte er sich um und ging zum Gryffindoreturm...  
~*~  
  
"Herm, ich hab keine Lust mehr. Wir haben schon die ganzen Türme durchsucht und laufen schon seit einer halben Stunde durch jede offenstehende Klasse...ich will nicht mehr." , klagte Ron und setzte sich fest entschlossen keinen einzigen Schritt mehr zu gehen auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe...  
  
Immer noch suchten sie Mira Alexia und es ging Ron auf die Nerven das Hermine einfach nicht nachgab!  
  
"Dann bleib hier. Niemand hat dich gezwungen mitzugehen! Wenn wir wüssten in welchen Turm sie kommt hätten wir es leichter."  
  
"Sie wird aber erst heute Abend beim Abendessen zugewiesen! Was in..", Ron senkte seinen Blick, sah auf die Uhr und seufzte tief... ," ...was in einer stunde sein dürfte!!!"  
  
Doch Herm' hörte ihm gar nicht mehr zu...mehr überlegte sie wo die neue Schülerin sich hätte rumtreiben können...  
  
"Sie kommt doch nirgends ohne das Passwort rein...ich versteh das nicht...außer sie...."  
  
Schnell drehte sie sich um und rannte die Treppen runter und in den Kerker...  
  
"HERM!....Wie-ich-das-hasseeee!", murrte Ron noch rum bevor er aufsprang und dem Mädchen hinterher rannte...  
  
Ihm war irgendwie klar wo sie hinwollte...doch er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen das sie so weit gehen würde...  
  
~*~  
  
Etwas außer Atem hatte Ron die braunhaarige bald eingeholt und stand schwer atmend hinter ihr...versteckt hinter einer Rüstung und vor einer Steinwand...  
  
"Und wie willst du reinkommen?" flüsterte der rothaarige dem Mädchen zu...  
  
"Pass auf." Erwiderte diese bloß genauso leise und deutete auf eine herannahende Person...  
  
"Ein Slytherin?" , fragte er und kaum hatte Ron verstanden was Hermine meinte, öffnete sich die Wand und sie liefen geräuschlos dem Jungen vor ihnen hinterher...  
  
Eine eisige Kälte die, die beiden nicht gewöhnt waren lag in der Luft und sie spürte eine große Leere in sich...  
  
Stumm blickten sich die beiden an und nickten...wissend das es dem anderen ebenso erging...  
  
"Komm..." , sagte Hermine schließlich und ergriff die Hand des Jungens neben ihr, welcher immer noch nicht so recht wusste was er davon halten soll...  
  
"Was wollen wir eigentlich hier? Du bist doch wahnsinnig!", warf der Gryffindore ihr vor doch schon erntete er einen vernichtenden Blick...  
  
"Sei endlich ruhig! Und außerdem ...", setzte sie an und war darauf bedacht im Schatten zu bleiben...wobei das kein Problem sein dürfte da er hier kein licht gab... ," Ich hab dich nicht gezwungen mitzugehen! Zum hundersten mal!"  
  
"Ich lass dich doch nicht alleine durch den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum laufen! Was denkst du was ich bin?!"  
  
"Wenn du nicht endlich still bist, ihr nächstes Opfer!"  
  
Zufrieden bemerkte Hermine das Ron nun endlich die Klappe hielt...  
  
Sie war ihm insgeheim sehr dankbar das er mitkam...Sie konnte diesen Ort...diese Kälte...und diese Gefühllosigkeit - um es milde auszudrücken- ...nicht leiden  
  
Es war unerträglich...  
  
Sie zog Ron mit sich hinter eine Statue und zog eine Karte aus ihrer Tasche...  
  
"Ich glaub es nicht...gehört die nicht Harry?!", sagte Ron verwundert und starrte die Karte des Rumtreibers in ihren Händen an..  
  
"Leise!", gab das Mädchen nur zurück, murmelte einige Worte und lächelte als sich auf der Karte einige Punkte abzeichneten und einer hell aufleuchtete...  
  
"Ich hab dich!", sagte sie grinsend zu sich selbst und ging den Weg weiter...  
  
"Wen? Herm!"  
  
Rons geradezu mitleiderregender Versuch seien Freundin abzuhalten weiter zugehen schlug vollkommen fehl...  
  
Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht... ~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Wütend über sich selbst und mit einem Hass auf die Welt lag Draco mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Bett und versuchte all seine Gedanken loszuwerden...  
  
Harry Potter...  
  
Draco wusste das Potter ihn zu Boden geschlagen hatte und ihm schließlich schwarz vor Augen wurde...  
  
Er wusste nicht mehr wie, doch irgendwie hatte er es- als er wieder wach war- geschafft sich in den Slytherin- Raum zu schleppen...  
  
Schleppen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes...  
  
Alles tat ihm weh und sein Magen fühlte sich völlig leer an, wenn er denn außer den Schmerzen noch etwas spürte...  
  
Wieso? Wieso hatte Harry ihn geschlagen? Getreten? Und war dann ohne etwas zu sagen oder sich auch nur ansatzweise um ihn zu kümmern verschwunden?  
  
Was hatte er ihm denn getan das er so reagierte?  
  
Der Blonde wollte schreien...doch nicht nur seine noch heisre Stimme hielt ihn davon ab, auch das leise Klopfen an seiner Tür lies ihn die Augen aufmachen und verwirrt zur Tür sehen...  
  
Es war gerade mal zehn vor acht. Um diese Uhrzeit befand sich so gut wie nie ein Slytherin in den Räumen.  
  
Und überhaupt! Wer wagte es ihn 'jetzt' zu stören?  
  
"Verschwinde!", rief er so laut er konnte doch es wunderte ihn nicht das er plötzlich husten musste...und durch die Zuckungen die seinen Körper durchfuhren, protestierte auch sein Magen...  
  
"Malfoy?!", kam eine leise weibliche Stimme und Draco sah überrascht auf als er sie erkannte...  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
"Du bist wahnsinnig! Er wird uns töten!", nuschelte Ron bevor Hermine den kopf schüttelte, ihren mut zusammennahm und anklopfte...  
  
Sie hatten das Zimmer das Draco sich mit ein paar anderen teilte gefunden..  
  
Sie hoffte das Mira auch da war...sonst war die Sucherei umsonst...  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Was zum Teufel wollt ihr elenden ...", hatte Draco angesetzt doch Hermine schnitt ihm das Wort ab...  
  
"Malfoy! Bleib ruhig. Ich muss mit dir reden.", sagte sie und kaum hatte sie Dracos wütenden Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hätte sie beinah kehrt gemacht...  
  
"Du wagst es mir Befehle zu erteilen?! Raus hier bevor ich nachhelfe Schlammblut!! Und nimm den elenden Wurm mit!!!!", dracos Stimme erklang leise doch gefährlich im Raum...  
  
"...Es geht um Mira Alexia!", sagte Hermine lediglich und suchte dracos Blick...doch dieser wich aus, legte sich zurück aufs bett und schloss die Augen...  
  
"Und was soll ich mit dieser Information jetzt?!", kam es gelangweilt von dem Blonden...  
  
"Malfoy, ich weiss das du sie auf den Tod nicht leiden kannst...und ich würde gerne wissen wieso..."  
  
Draco öffnete die Augen und sah zur Decke ohne sie wirklich zu sehen...  
  
"...Eine lange Geschichte die euch nichts angeht...", kam es leise und Ron wurde stutzig...  
  
Ja, es war normal das sich der Slytherin ihnen gegenüber feindlich benahm...doch Ron wunderte es schon, warum Malfoy sie nicht beleidigte...  
  
"Ich denke es geht uns sehr wohl etwas an! Du kannst sie nicht leiden und sie macht sich anscheinend einen Spaß daraus dich zu ärgern...Das ist uns relativ egal...aber wir möchten wissen warum Harry ihr nächstes Opfer ist...!!", kam es geduldig von Hermine doch man konnte ihr ansehen das auch bei ihr bald die Nerven blank lagen...  
  
Draco hob seinen Blick, sah die beiden an...  
  
Hermines Augen weiteten sich geschockt...  
  
In den silbernen Seen vor ihr schimmerten Tränen und die ewig präsente Verzweiflung die sich die Jahre über gut versteckt in einem einsamen Herzen gehalten hatte, strömte nun durch diese zwei Seen auf sie ein...  
  
Es war unmöglich sich dieser unendlichen Trauer zu entziehen und sie spürte zum ersten mal Mitleid für den Jungen, der sich nun aufsetzte und seinen Blick wieder senkte...ihnen mit dieser Geste verbot in seiner zerschundenen Seele zu forschen und möglicherweise in dem dort vorhandenen Schmerz zu unterzugehen...  
  
Hermine fühlte sich unwohl...sie bereute es...bereute es das sie hergekommen war...bereute es ihn danach gefragt zu haben...bereute es in diese Augen geblickt zu haben...  
  
"...Ich weiss warum du hier bist Granger... Doch ich kann dir nicht sagen warum ich sie hasse...!", sagte Draco leise und für seine Verhältnisse sehr  
  
unsicher...  
  
Hermine zögerte kurz bevor sie einige Schritte auf ihn zu ging...  
  
Nachdenklich kniete sie sich vor ihn und legte ihre Hand auf seine...ohne darüber nachzudenken was sie tat...  
  
Ron beobachtete das Schauspiel mit Wut und Angst...  
  
Wut das, das Mädchen das er liebte einen Slytherin berührte. Und auch noch ihren größten feind!  
  
Angst das er sie verlieren könnte...Angst das Malfoy ihr etwas antun würde...  
  
Doch nichts dergleichen geschah...  
  
"Was will Mira von Harry?", fragte das Mädchen sanft und leise...  
  
Sie spürte dracos Schmerz und wollte nicht Salz in alte Wunden streuen, doch sie musste es einfach erfahren wenn sie ihren freund helfen wollte...  
  
"das was jeder Slytherin haben will...das was jeder Mensch haben will...Diese unglaubliche Gabe die sich unweigerlich mit Zorn und Hass verbindet...diese Fähigkeit die deinen Verstand benebelt...dir somit verbietet das Gute zu entdecken...", Draco sah das Mädchen vor ihm an und flüsterte...,"..sie will Macht..."  
  
Hermine blickte einen Moment in die gräulichen Augen vor ihr, bevor sie den Blick abwandte und Ron nervös ansah...  
  
"Wie können wir das aufhalten??". Nun mischte sich auch Ron ein, der die ganze Zeit still zugehört hatte...  
  
Doch Malfoy schüttelte nur den Kopf...  
  
"Gar nicht."  
  
"Was meinst du mit 'Gar nicht'! Es muss doch einen Weg geben sie aufzuhalten!!", rief Ron geradezu...sollte es wirklich wahr sein das man Mira nicht aufhalten konnte Harry auszunutzen?  
  
"'Ihr' könnt gar nichts tun...der einzige der die Kraft hat sich gegen sie zu stellen ist...", fing Draco an und es überraschte ihn wenig das das braunhaarige Gryffindore- Mädchen mitgedacht hatte und seinen Satz vollendete...  
  
"...ist Harry selbst...!"  
  
Der Blonde nickte nur und schloss seine Augen...vielleicht hatte er nun das ein oder andre abgewandt...doch der Schmerz der tief in ihm verborgen lag...quälten ihn gleichzeitig mit der alles verschlingenden Angst das es schlimmer kommen würde...'viel' schlimmer....  
. . .  
Die Stelle ist ja nicht so fies. Aber na ja^^ Hängt von euch ab. Danke noch mal fürs Lesen^^  
.  
  
Mata ne Selene 


	4. Angst vor der Entscheidung

Widmungen meinen Comment- schreibern und wie, warum, wann und wieso muss man in der ersten drei teilen nachlesen ^^ Viel Spaß^^  
Der Herr des Chaos  
~Angst vor der Entscheidung~  
Erleichtert das er seine Wut auslassen konnte und dennoch bedrückt öffnete Harry die Tür seines Zimmers und ging hinein...lies sich erschöpft aufs Bett fallen...  
  
Er hatte Draco geschlagen, ihn getreten, ihn dazu gebracht seine Umgebung nicht mehr wahrzunehmen...Er hatte ihn fertig gemacht und das ohne jegliche Magie...  
  
Doch obwohl er dachte das es das Richtige wahr, hatte er enorme Schuldgefühle...  
  
/Das war doch nur Malfoy! Und er hat es verdient!!!/ , versuchte er sich einzureden, doch es war sinnlos...sein Gefühl sagte ihm das es falsch war...falsch und von abgrundtiefer Bosheit...  
  
Aber er konnte daran ja sowieso nichts mehr ändern...wozu sich also Kopfschmerzen bereiten? Und wer sagte überhaupt das er etwas daran ändern 'wollte'?!  
  
Ein tiefer Seufzer entrann seiner Kehle und er legte seinen Arm auf seine geschlossenen Augen...  
  
Seit wann war es so unsicher? So aggressiv? Und...ja beinahe...verzweifelt?!  
  
Geschockt über diesen Gedanken richtete er sich kerzengerade in seinem bett auf und sah auf die gegenüberliegende Wand, auch wenn er nicht wirklich die Wand ansah...  
  
/Verzweifelt? Ich? ...Aber.../ Harry kam nicht dazu sich weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen, denn es klopfte plötzlich an der Tür...  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
"O.k. ...nur damit ich das richtig verstehe...wir können nichts tun? 'Überhaupt' nichts? Rein 'gar' nichts?"  
  
Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen...diese ewige Fragerei ging ihr sichtlich auf die schon zerstörten Nerven.  
  
Es war ja nicht schlimm das er Fragen stellte, das war sie ja nun schon gewohnt...doch das es immer wieder 'dieselbe' Frage sein musste...!!!  
  
"Ja Ron, zum tausendsten mal. Bei Merlin, du warst doch dabei! Malfoy hat klar und deutlich gesagt das wir nichts tun können.", stellte sie fest und ging weiter, dicht gefolgt von dem Rothaarigen...  
  
"Ein Grund mehr sich dem zu widersetzen! Falls du es vergessen hast...Draco Malfoy ist ein Slytherin. Und nicht nur das! Er ist der 'Prinz' der Slytherins!!", er sprach das Wort 'Prinz' mit so viel Verachtung aus das Hermine ruckartig stehen blieb und ihn entsetzt ansah...  
  
"Du bist doch nicht besser!!", erwiderte sie scharf und sah den Gryffindore strafend an...  
  
"Ihn machst du nieder weil er angeblich so schlecht zu allen ist, und du selbst bist auch nicht besser nur das er so ehrlich ist und es offen zeigt und du hinter seinem Rücken lästerst!"  
  
Ron starrte daraufhin die braunhaarige nur völlig perplex an...das war doch nicht das erste mal das er das tat...und überhaupt! Tat sie nicht dasselbe?!  
  
"...Herm'?!"  
  
Hermine schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch...sie hatte überreagiert...sie war doch auch so...und Harry auch...zusammen machten sie sich über die Slytherins lustig und verachteten jeden von ihnen...doch plötzlich konnte Herm' nicht mehr über sie lachen oder schimpfen...  
  
Sie hatten gesehen was sie nie hätte sehen sollen...  
  
"Entschuldige Ron. Das war nicht so gemeint...es ist nur...", seufzend lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand...," es ist nur so das ich Malfoy immer für einen arroganten, hinterhältigen und verabscheuungswürdigen Slytherin hielt der nichts besseres zu tun hat als andere fertig zu machen....aber jetzt..."  
  
Hermines Stimme zitterte leicht und Ron hörte ihr aufmerksam zu...  
  
"...Jetzt wo ich gesehen hab was sich hinter dieser eiskalten Maske verbirgt...hab ich das Gefühl als ob...", mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte sie das richtige Wort zu finden und zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben wusste sie nicht was sie ausdrücken wollte...  
  
"...als ob...du ihn beschützen müsstest?!"  
  
Überrascht öffnete die braunhaarige die Augen und sah ihren Gegenüber zunächst fragend-...doch dann sanft und mit einem leichten Schimmer an...  
  
"...Ja..."  
  
Eine kurze Stille trat ein bis Ron einen Arm um das Mädchen legte und sie aufmunternd ansah...  
  
"Tu was du für richtig hältst...aber lass uns erst mal in den Speisesaal gehen bevor wir noch richtig Ärger kriegen." Ron lachte und zauberte mit seiner Liebenswürdigkeit ein Lächeln auf Herm's Lippen...  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Der Saal war schon gerammelt voll als die beiden Gryffindores sich zu den anderen an den Tisch setzten...  
  
"Heute scheint wohl der Tag der des Zu-spät-kommens zu sein?!", sagte Dumbledore mit seinem typischen Lächeln und nickte den beiden zu...  
  
Ron sah seine Freundin verwirrt an während diese rüber zum Slytherin-tisch sah an dem - wie auch erwartet - Draco saß.  
  
Er erwiderte ihren Blick kurz und nickte, als Bestätigung das auch 'er' zu spät gekommen sei...  
  
Sie erwiderte das Nicken und sah sich um...  
  
"Wo ist Harry?"  
  
Plötzlich wurde es völlig still im Raum und Hermine wandte ihren Blick zur Tür wo- wie gerufen- Harry stand...neben ihm...  
  
"...Mira...!!"  
  
Ohne die anderen eines Blickes zu würdigen ging er auf den Gryffindore- Tisch zu und erst 'jetzt' sah man das er Miras Hand hielt und sie sanft mitzog...  
  
Nicht ein mal als die beiden sich nebeneinander hinsetzten wagte es jemand zu sprechen...bis Dumbledore seine Stimme erhob...  
  
"Nun...da anscheinend alle anwesend sind dürften wir wohl mit der Zeremonie beginnen. Miss Anami würden sie bitte vortreten?"  
  
Mira nickte kurz, stand auf und gab Harry noch einen kurzen Kuss bevor sie nach vorne ging und sich neben die Lehrer stellte...  
  
Natürlich hatte sie die entsetzten Blicke aller bemerkt als sie Harry küsste doch das war doch eigentlich das was sie wollte...  
  
Harry dagegen lehnte sich völlig gelassen zurück und sah ihr zu...  
  
Alle dachten sich ihren eigenen Teil zu der kleinen Show und besonders Hermine, Ron und Draco schien das gewaltig zu stören...  
  
"Was zum...", Ron drehte sich zu Harry und sah ihn fragend an...  
  
"Harry! Was sollte denn 'das' jetzt??"  
  
"was meinst du?", Harry wandte seinen Blick nicht von Mira ab.  
  
Der Hut wurde bereits geholt und er sang wie jedes Jahr sein Lied.  
  
"Du weißt doch ganz genau was ich meine! Was sollte denn der Kuss? Bist du etwa mit ihr zusammen??", Ron wurde sichtbar wütend, doch nicht für Harry. Dieser hatte nur Augen für das schwarzhaarige Mädchen das sich nun auf den Stuhl setzte...  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht aber 'Ja' ich bin mit ihr zusammen. Warum?"  
  
Nicht das es Harry überhaupt interessierte, doch es war nun mal Angewohnheit nachzufragen...  
  
Hermine hatte das Gespräch schweigend verfolgt und wurde nervös...  
  
Sie hatte ihn also schon so weit...  
  
Ihr sorgender Blick schweifte über die Tisch und blieb an einer zitternden Person hängen...  
  
Der Körper des Jungen bebte vor Angst und die Tatsache das er seine Arme um sich geschlungen hatte und seine Nägel deutlich in sein Fleisch bohrten, lies Hermine erschaudern...  
  
Sie schloss ihre Augen und murmelte ein paar Worte leise vor sich hin...  
  
Sie spürte eine gewaltige Kraft durch ihren Körper fahren und es schien als würde die Zeit um sie herum unnatürlich langsam vergehen...  
  
~Draco?~  
  
Sie sah wie der angesprochene Junge zusammenzuckte und ihr direkt in die Augen sah...  
  
~Granger???~  
  
~Ja ich bin's. Ich benutze eine Art Telepathie.~  
  
Eine kurze Stille entstand...  
  
~Draco was ist los? Es ist nicht allein die Sache mit dem Kuss die dich zittern lässt, hab ich recht?~  
  
Über sich selbst verwundert das sie ihn 'Draco' nannte, schüttelte Hermine nur andeutungsweise den kopf...Die ganze Situation war zu verrückt als sich 'darüber' Gedanken zu machen...  
  
~Sie wird eingeteilt.....~  
  
Zunächst verstand sie seine Worte nicht...doch als sie ihm in die Augen sah wusste sie mit einem Schlag was er meinte!  
  
/Was ist wenn sie nach Gryffindore kommt? Harry wird ihr völlig ausgeliefert sein!! Und wenn sich nach Slytherin kommt.../  
  
~Draco bitte sag mir was damals passiert ist. Warum hast du so eine große Angst vor ihr?~  
  
Sie sah wie Draco gequält die Augen schloss und seinen Kopf senkte...  
  
"Jetzt ist es soweit.", hörte sie jemanden flüstern und mit einem Ruck sah sie zu Mira die auf dem Stuhl saß und den Hut aufsetzte...  
  
~*~  
  
Nie hätte er gedacht das Harry so naiv sein konnte. Nie hätte er gedacht das er seinen besten Freund am liebsten schlagen würde, damit dieser wieder zur Besinnung kam...  
  
Verwirrt blickte Ron sich zu Hermine um die begonnen hatte wie Espenlaub zu zittern...  
  
~*~  
  
Er fühlte sich völlig leer und doch so gefüllt von Angst und geradezu Panik das er nicht mehr richtig atmen konnte und befürchtete zu ersticken...  
  
Nicht nur das ihn seine Vergangenheit einholte und drohte seine alten narben aufzureißen, nein jetzt wurde entschieden ob es sein Todesurteil sein würde, oder doch eine ewig lange Gefangenschaft in einem Gefängnis der Angst und des Schmerzes aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab...So oder so würde er wieder leiden...und er wusste nicht welche Strafe die grausamere war...  
~*~  
  
Die drei packte eine gewaltige Furcht...  
  
...Angst um den Jungen, der lebte...  
  
...Angst vor der Vergangenheit und der damit verknüpften Zukunft -  
  
Die meisten sahen das verschleierte Lächeln Harrys als der Hut ansetzte um allen mitzuteilen wohin Mira Alexia Anami kommen würde...- doch nicht alle...denn einer Person fielen kurz vor der Entscheidung die Augen zu und er sackte in einen tiefen Schlaf...seiner einzigen Fluchtmöglichkeit dieser grausamen Welt zu entfliehen die nur seine Seele peinigte...  
Ende Teil 4  
selene 


	5. Der Schmerz der Wahrheit

Also Widmungen wieder meinen lieben Comment- gebern! Danke meine Lieben! Und es gibt eine Vorwarnung: CLIFFHANGER DER GEMEINSTEN ART! Und noch was an ralna: jetzt kommt ja endlich der tagebuch eintrag...und einiges mehr. ^^''' Ich wünsch ech viel spaß und mir kommentare *lol*  
  
~*~  
  
Der Herr des Chaos  
~Der Schmerz der Wahrheit~  
Der Slytherin- Tisch schrie auf als Draco vom Stuhl fiel und hart auf den Boden aufschlug...  
  
"DRACO!!!", schrie einer von Ihnen und schon standen alle Slytherin um ihn herum und versuchten ihn wach zu kriegen...vergebens...  
  
Hermine sprang auf und ging drei Schritte auf die Situation zu um besser in Sicht zu haben was vor sich ging, doch bevor sie ganz zu ihnen stoßen konnte unterbrach die laute Stimme des verzauberten Hutes alle Gespräche...  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Hermine riss die Augen auf und sah wie Mira schmunzelte, sich gerade zu köstlich darüber amüsierte das Draco ohnmächtig war...  
  
Doch es dauerte nicht lange da lief Madame Pomfrey auf den noch immer bewusstlosen zu und brachte ihn mit Hilfe von Professor Dumbledore in die Krankenhausstation...  
  
Ron der bisher stumm daneben saß, wandte seinen Blick zu seinem Freund der kurz zu Malfoy sah...  
  
Ron lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken als er das kalte Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen sah das eine geradezu unvorstellbare Genugtuung ausstrahlte...  
  
Mira stand indessen auf und ging, wie es auch sein sollte, zum Slytherin- Tisch wo sie teils mit Jubel- teils mit skeptischen Blicken begrüßt wurde.  
  
Schließlich hatte man den Hass zwischen ihr und Draco geradezu spüren können...außerdem war sie scheinbar mit Harry Potter zusammen. Einem Gryffindore und auch noch der Junge, der lebt!  
  
Hermine sah sich kurz um...die meisten waren dabei sich zu unterhalten...über Draco, Mira und Harry, oder alles zusammen...  
  
Kurz wog sie die Risiken ab, bevor sie sich zur Tür schlich und kurz darauf aus dem Saal verschwand...  
  
So schnell sie konnte lief sie zur Krankenstation, wo zwei oder drei Slytherins vor der Tür standen und sich unterhielten...  
  
Erhobenen Hauptes ging sie an ihnen vorbei und schritt durch die Tür...  
  
"Hey Schlammblut!"  
  
Hermine kniff die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen...Sie hasste es so genannt zu werden....  
  
"Rictussempra...", sagte sie bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss und gerade noch sehen konnte wie der Slytherin anfing lauthals zu lachen und die arme um sich schlang, anscheinend gar nicht aufhören konnte zu lachen...  
  
"Miss Granger...?!"  
  
Hermine drehte sich um und lächelte als sie den Professor erkannte...  
  
"Ich wollte sehen wie es Draco geht."  
  
Dumbledore schien überrascht als er das hörte...  
  
"Das freut mich das ein Gryffindore sich mit einem Slytherin versteht...bitte.", er deutete ihr an vorzutreten.  
  
Sie nickte ihm dankbar zu und ging einige Schritte nach vorne...  
  
Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen als sie Draco auf dem Bett liegen sah...  
  
Sein Kopf war verbunden und er war noch blässer als er ohnehin schon war.  
  
Seine Brust hob sich nur ganz schwach bevor sie wieder schwer nach unten sackte, scheinbar nicht fähig noch eine Sekunde länger das Gewicht des eigenen Körpers zu tragen.  
  
Plötzlich schlug er seine Augen auf, als wären sie nie geschlossen gewesen und sah sie kurz neugierig an, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder abwandte und ihn die gegenüber liegende Richtung sah...  
  
"Draco?....", Hermine sprach leise, sie wusste nicht wie es Draco ging und sie wollte vermeiden ihn zu verschrecken...  
  
"... ... ..."  
  
Seufzend lies sich das Mädchen auf einen Stuhl fallen, das neben dem Bett stand...  
  
Sie hatte so ein Verhalten erwartet, aber nicht erhofft...  
  
".....Welches Haus?"  
  
Das braunhaarige Mädchen zuckte zusammen und sah den Blonden an...  
  
Seine Stimme war leise und so sehr er es auch verstecken wollte, sie klang ängstlich...und das war kaum zu überhören...  
  
"... ..Slytherin...."  
  
Eine erdrückende Stille entstand und beide hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken hinterher bis Hermine es einfach nicht mehr aushielt, und endlich die Wahrheit wissen wollte...  
  
"Draco...ich weiss es tut weh, und glaub mir es fällt mir auch nicht leicht dich daran erinnern zu müssen aber...was ist damals passiert? Zwischen dir und Mira? Was hat sie dir getan?"  
  
"... ... ..."  
  
Das Mädchen seufzte, doch sie hatte nicht vor aufzugeben.  
  
"Ich könnte die Situation viel besser verstehen wenn du mir sagen würdest warum du solche Angst vor ihr hast.", sie sah wie Draco den Mund öffnete um gegen das Wort 'Angst' zu protestieren, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah ihn sanft an,"...verleugne es nicht. Es ist kaum zu übersehen das du Angst vor ihr hast...auch wenn du dich vorhin mit ihr duelliert hast,..."  
  
Wieder schwieg der Slytherin....  
  
"Granger...mal im ernst. Was hast du davon wenn ich dir erzähle was damals passiert ist? Du willst doch nur Potter helfen, das hast du doch selbst gesagt. Also was bringt es dir zu wissen was zwischen Mira und mir passiert ist?", teils neugierig, teils verständnislos blickte der Blondhaarige das Mädchen an...  
  
Clever wie das Gryffindore- Mädchen war, fand sie natürlich einen Weg ihm diese Frage nicht beantworten zu müssen...  
  
"Gegenfrage, was bringt es dir es zu verheimlichen und dein ganzes Leben zu zittern wenn du es beenden könntest?!"  
  
"Ich kann's nicht beenden, weil ich es nicht angefangen habe........"  
  
"Was meinst du damit?..."  
  
"Frag doch deinen ach- so- tollen Freund Potter!", Draco wand sein Gesicht der Decke zu, auch seine halb geschlossenen Augen sahen in diese Richtung obwohl Hermine bezweifelte das er die Decke wirklich ansah...  
  
"Du meinst, Harry weiss was zwischen euch passiert ist???"  
  
Überrascht blickte Hermine ihn an...  
  
"Nein,...", der Blick des Slytherins schweifte einen Augenblick bis er an einem braunen Augenpaar festhielt...,"....er 'glaubt' es zu wissen...!"  
  
Er drehte sich wieder zur anderen Seite und gab dem Mädchen unmissverständlich zu verstehen das die Unterhaltung für ihn hiermit zuende war...  
  
Völlig verwirrt trat sie wieder aus der Krankenstation und beachtete die noch immer wartenden Slytherins nicht, die sich teils zurückzogen um nicht auch ihre Magie abzubekommen...  
  
Immer wieder hallten Dracos Worte in ihrem Kopf und so sehr sie auch versuchte zu verstehen was er meinte, sie kam einfach nicht darauf...  
  
/Das kann doch nur heißen das Mira, Harry etwas vorgeschwindelt hat...aber woher weiss Draco das?...Und warum sollte Harry ihr glauben??.../  
  
Ohne genau zu wissen wo ihre Beine sie hintrugen, ging sie einfach weiter, in der Hoffnung es würde sich irgendwie klären...!  
~*~  
"Ich versteh es nicht, Harry! Du kennst sie ja nicht mal einen tag lang! Wie kannst du dann denken das du sie liebst? Oder mit ihr zusammen sein?"  
  
Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen. Ron redete nun schon seit zehn Minuten und er schien einfach nicht zu verstehen das es Harry ziemlich egal war was er dachte!  
  
"Ron, vielleicht bin ich einfach nur der Meinung das dich das nichts angeht!!", der Ton der in seiner Stimme lag klang härter als er wollte aber es schien ihn nicht weiter zu stören. Wenn es seine Wirkung zeigte und der rothaarige endlich seine Klappe hielt war es doch okay!  
  
Und es war tatsächlich so...Ron sah den Gryffindore- Jungen entsetzt an als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen...  
  
Doch bevor Harry nur einen Ton sagen konnte- auch wenn er das nicht vorhatte- stand Ron auf und ging sichtlich wütend aus dem Saal...Er bemühte sich nicht einmal darum die Türen leise zu schließen...  
~*~  
Ihr langer schwarzer Umhang wehte sanft durch die Luft, doch trotz dieser Ruhe war ihr sonst so edles Gesicht mit einem Grinsen bestückt, das wohl jedem Angst gemacht hätte...  
  
Ein Grinsen der absoluten Tücke und Hinterlist...  
  
Ihr weg führte sie zu ihrem 'Triumph' , wie sie es nannte...  
  
Sie sah sich selbst in Gold gehüllt, jetzt wo sie es geschafft hatte den Prinzen vom Thron zu stoßen...  
  
Sie hatte die Marionetten spielen lassen, doch jetzt würde für diese leblosen Puppen der Vorhang fallen...ihre letzte Show war angebrochen...  
Geräuschlos öffnete sie die Tür zur Krankenstation und sah sich kurz um, als sie eine schwach atmende, zusammengerollte Gestalt auf dem Bett erkannte...  
  
Ihre Augen funkelten als sie einen Schritt nach dem anderen tat und sich schließlich auf dem weißen Laken niederließ...die Person beobachtete die dort schlief...  
  
Mit ihren kühlen Fingern strich sie über die Wange des blassen Jungen, als dieser langsam zu sich kam...  
  
Er streckte sich kurz bevor er sich zu der Person wand und die Augen öffnete...  
  
Er zuckte wie unter Schlägen zusammen, als er sie erkannte...  
  
"Alexia....", brachte er erstickt hervor und rutschte ungewollt einige cm zurück,"...was...," so gut er es konnte setzte er wieder seine Maske der absoluten Kälte auf und zwang sich dazu sein Grinsen wieder aufzulegen...,"was willst du hier?!"  
  
Mira lächelte nur und lehnte sich etwas vor...  
  
Draco wollte schreien, er wollte fliehen aber sein Stolz hielt ihn wie in eisernen Ketten fest....wenn er fliehen würde, wäre er ein Feigling...und sein Stolz wäre gebrochen......aber...hatte ihm genau dieser nicht die Luft zugeschnürt als es drauf ankam? War es nicht genau sein Stolz gewesen, der ihn zu einem Sklaven gemacht hatte?...Damals...? Als er...  
  
"Armer Draco...dich lässt die Vergangenheit einfach nicht in Ruhe oder..?!"  
  
Miras Stimme klang sanft aber Draco wusste es besser...sie war da um ihn zu quälen...hatte sie nicht schon genug angerichtet???...Wollte sie jetzt etwa noch Salz in die Wunde streuen?...  
  
"Die Vergangenheit interessiert mich nicht mehr.", brachte Draco kühl hervor, doch beide wussten das er log...  
  
Die Schatten hielten ihn immer noch gefangen, und wollte ihn nicht aus ihrem eiskalten Gefängnis der Angst lassen...eine Flucht...war unmöglich...  
  
Mira sah ihn kurz durchschauend an...sie wusste alles von Draco...seine Stärken...seine Schwächen...oder besser gesagt...seine SchwächE ....?  
  
"...Und...was macht dein kleines Geheimnis?", Mira sah mit Genugtuung das Draco zusammenzuckte und seine Augen anfingen zu schimmern...vor Tränen? Vor Wut?  
  
"......das müsstest DU doch am besten wissen.....", Dracos Augen funkelten sie an und seine Hand verkrampfte sich in das Bettlaken...  
  
Er hasste sie...er hasste sie wie die Pest und wünschte ihr einen grausamen Tod...den grausamsten den er kannte...sie sollte leiden wie er gelitten hatte...und noch heute litt...  
  
"Du bist viel zu verbissen Draco-schatz. Du musste einsehen...das du verloren hast...und ICH als Sieger aus dem Rennen gehe."  
  
Mira grinste doch das verging sehr schnell als sie eine kalte Hand um ihren hals spürte die drohte ihr die nötige Luft aus der Lunge zu drücken sie qualvoll ersticken zu lassen...  
  
"Dra...!!!", weiter kam sie nicht mehr...ihr Gesicht lief rötlich an und ihre rechten Hand holte aus und gab ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige...  
  
Durch die Wucht fiel er ein paar cm zurück und sie hatte die Chance zu entkommen...schnell erhob sie sich vom bett und ging einigen taumelnde Schritte zurück, bis sie die Wand im Rücken spürte...  
  
Ihre Hände waren um ihren hals geschlungen und das pure Entsetzten lag in ihren Augen...sie hatte ihn unterschätzt!  
  
"Hältst du das für ein Spiel????!!!!!...wenn du mit deinen Lakaien so umgehen willst...bitte! Von mir aus das ist mir völlig egal aber denk nicht das ich kampflos aufgebe!...Du hast mich damals unterdrücken können weil du es wusstest...und ich war völlig allein und konnte mich niemanden anvertrauen...aber jetzt gibt es zwei die mir helfen wollen!", Draco wusste er konnte Hermine und Ron vertrauen...eigentlich war er sich bei Ron nicht sicher aber wenn Herm' es tun würde dann würde sie Ron mitziehen...  
  
Mira löste sich von der Wand und ging zwei Schritte auf ihn zu, behielt aber Abstand...  
  
"Draco...Draco, Draco, Draco.", sie schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und sah ihn wieder an,"...glaubst du wirklich diese Beiden würden dir helfen? Vielleicht sind sie für dich da wenn du reden willst, aber das wird dir nichts bringen! Ich kenne deine Schwäche, Drac'..."  
  
"Lass Harry aus der Sache raus! Er hat absolut nichts damit zu tun!!!"  
  
"Meinst du?!...Ich finde er spielt sogar eine wahnsinnig große Rolle...schließlich geht's doch in der ganzen Sache NUR um Harry Potter! Das hast du dir selbst zu zuschreiben Drac'. Du hast dich in deinen Erzfeind verliebt...du wusstest das es keiner herausfinden durfte sonst hättest du eine harte Strafe nicht ausschließen dürfen...leider," Mira drehte sich schwungvoll einmal um die eigenen Achse und setzte sich dann aufs Bett," ...hat dein Vater, der verehrte Lucius, das mitbekommen...er wusste das etwas mit dir nicht stimmt...also hat er 'mich' engagiert damit ich dir auf den zahn fühle...ich hab dein vertrauen gewonnen und in deinem Tagebuch geblättert als du mal nicht da warst...! Zu dumm das früher nachhause gekommen bist, aber das wichtigste habe ich ja lesen können...das 'du', Draco Malfoy, dich in deinen Erzfeind verliebt hattest, Harry Potter,...!"  
  
Mira überschlug ihre Beine und lehnte sich gegen den Bettpfosten um Draco besser in die Augen sehen zu können obwohl dieser gerade die Augen geschlossen hielt und sein Kopf gesenkt war...  
  
Einige Minuten lang geschah nichts...weder Mira erzählte weiter noch Draco sagte etwas....bis er schließlich seine Stimme wiederfand und dort weitererzählte wo Mira aufgehört hatte...  
  
Obwohl beide die Vergangenheit kannten wollten sie sich alles in den Kopf rufen um dem anderen seinen Fehler an den Kopf werfen zu können, wobei Draco den kürzeren zog...denn seiner Meinung nach, hatte diese Schlange kein Gewissen...!  
  
"Ich bin reingekommen und hab dich erwischt...dein grinsen wurde immer breiter und ich hatte keine Ahnung was los war...ich war zu naiv um zu bemerken das deine Freundschaft nur vorgeheuchelt war um an mein Geheimnis zu kommen...! Ich war einfach nur naiv...ich konnte nicht verstehen was vor sich ging als du mich aufs Bett geworfen hast und meintest das du ein Angebot für mich hast...", Draco stand auf und stellte sich ans Fenster...er konnte ihre Stimmen noch hören wenn er seine Augen schloss...all seine Schmerzen die er so sorgreich tief in seinem inneren verschlossen gehalten hatte kamen wieder ans Tageslicht...  
  
"...du hast gesagt...wenn ich dir meinen Körper zur Verfügung stellen würde, würde keiner etwas davon erfahren, auch nicht mein Vater... ich hatte Angst....Angst davor das mein Vater es rauskriegen würde und ich unter Strafen sterben müsste....aber am meisten hatte ich Angst davor das Harry es rauskriegen würde...und ich teilweise der Witz der ganzen Schule wäre...'Der große böse Malfoy hat sich in seinen Erzfeind verliebt'.........."  
  
"Also hast du mein Angebot angenommen...", Mira konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen. Sie hatte damals gewonnen und sie würde es wieder schaffen...  
  
"......du wirst Harry nicht gefangen halten können...!...Er ist anders als ich. Er ist stärker! Mutiger und selbstbewusster! Außerdem hat er jede Menge Freunde die ihm helfen wollen...egal welchen Zauber du über ihn verhängt hast...er wird sich davon befreien können und dich fertig machen!!!!"  
  
"'DAS' mein Lieber, ist ja das 'Beste' an der Sache...ich hab ihn nicht 'verzaubert' ...Er hat sich...", sie lehnte sich weit zu Draco nach vorne und sah ihm fest in die Augen, bewusst das sie gleich etwas zu lachen hätte...,"...nur in mich verliebt...!"  
  
Sie grinste über beiden Ohren...  
  
Dracos Augen füllten sich mit Panik und blankem Wahnsinn...er fiel einige Schritte zurück und landete unsanft auf dem Boden...  
  
Mira glaubte schon hören zu können wie Dracos Herz in Millionen von Stücken zersprang und die Scherben seine Seele zerfetzten...  
  
"NEIIIIIIIN!!!!!!", schrie er doch er nahm es kaum war...seine Welt war völlig dunkel...er spürte nichts außer dieser grenzenlosen Leere und dieser nicht zu bändigenden Verzweiflung...das was ihn bisher am Leben gehalten hatte, hatte ihn nun auch getötet...seine Liebe zu Harry war es die ihn tag für tag aufstehen ließ...und nun war genau sie es die ihn quälte und folterte...  
Mira verließ lachend den Raum...sie konnte ja nicht ahnen das sie die Letzte ist, die Draco lebend sah...  
~*~  
Fortsetzung folgt  
Okay! Ich gestehe es IST ein fieser Cliffhanger es ist sogar ein VERDAMMT fieser! Aber tröstet euch die story geht ja noch weiter...aber nur wenn ich wieder ganz liebe Commis bekomme^^  
Selene 


	6. Süße Rache

Autorin: Soweit ich weiss, immer noch Ich! Selene! ^___^  
  
Anmerkung: Aaaalso ihr habt den miesen Cliffhanger beim letzten Mal natürlich nicht vergessen *schluck* aber ich glaube ihr werdet mich auch dieses Mal umbringen. Ich hatte von Anfang an vor sieben kapitel machen und ich glaube ich halte das auch ein, solange mich kein geistesblitz trifft. (Brüllt mich jetzt nicht an aber ich glaube s wird wohl doch mehr...*schulterzuck* ) Na ja auf jeden fall bedank ich mich erst mal bei allen Lesen! *verbeug* Es ist wirklich schön zu sehen das die Story so gut ankommt! *das niemals gedacht hätte* *smile* also genug des qollquatschens ! Viel spaß mit der Fortsetzung!^__________^  
  
Selene  
~*~ Der Herr des Chaos~*~  
~~  
~Süße Rache~  
Müde kletterte er die letzten Stufen des Astronomieturmes hoch...  
  
Die Tür war ungewöhnlich schwer und für seinen kaputten Körper war es schon fast unmöglich das Gewicht zu verschieben...nur sein Wille war es, der ihm die Kraft gab das durchzustehen...und es letztendlich...zu beenden...ein für alle mal....  
~*~  
Inzwischen waren auch die letzten Schüler in der großen Halle angekommen um zu Abend zu essen...bloß einer fehlte...  
  
"Herm'?", Ron tippte das Gryffindore- Mädchen auf die Schulter und sah sie fragend an...deutete kurz in Richtung Slytherin- Tisch...  
  
Hermine schüttelte bloß den Kopf und fragte sich ebenfalls wo der Blonde war...  
  
Ihr Blick schweifte und blieb bei Harry hängen der neben ihr saß...  
  
"Harry, kann ich mal mit dir reden?"  
  
"Worum geht's?", seine Stimme klang nicht so fröhlich wie sonst, doch Hermine hatte die Hoffnung nicht verloren das er wenigstens ihr zuhören würde...  
  
"Ich weiß es geht mich eigentlich nichts an, aber ich würde gerne wissen...", Hermine dachte einen Moment nach, wie sie ihre Frage formulieren sollte sodass es aussah als ob sie sich um Mira sorgen macht statt um Draco...,"...ich würde gerne wissen was mit Mira und D...Malfoy passiert ist. Ich sehe genau das es Mira schlecht geht und ich möchte ihr helfen...sie...tut mir einfach furchtbar leid und ich möchte ihr unbedingt helfen...", jedes Wort das sie sagte bezog sich auf Draco, nicht wie sie es sagte auf Mira Alexia und das wusste Ron ebenfalls, der ihnen gespannt zuhörte...  
  
Harry sah sie prüfend und gleichzeitig kritisch an, aß dabei in Ruhe weiter...  
  
"Was würde es dir bringen wenn ich es sagen würde?"  
  
Hermine zuckte zusammen...die gleiche Frage hatte ihr doch auch Draco gestellt...wie sollte sie sich diesmal daraus winden...?  
  
"Ich möchte ihr doch nur helfen, Harry. Oder willst du...das sie...ewig leidet?", es fiel Herm' schwer darüber zu reden...in ihrem Innern dachte sie dabei nur an Draco, doch es durfte nicht so aussehen als ob sie kein Interesse hatte Mira zu helfen...  
  
Harrys Augen funkelten ein wenig, und für einen kleinen Moment, hatte Hermine das Gefühl sie würde mit dem alten Harry reden...mit ihrem besten Freund...bevor das alles passiert ist...  
  
Harry lehnte sich zurück und schluckte das gekaute erst einmal runter bevor er sich zu Herm' drehte und ihr etwas zuflüsterte...  
  
"Malfoy hat sie vergewaltigt."  
  
4 Worte nur...doch er hätte Hermine mit nichts anderem mehr schocken können...  
  
"Nein...nein das...das kann nicht sein...er...", völlig verwirrt und geschockt versuchte sie verzweifelt dem Gehörten einen Sinn zu geben...  
  
/...das würde er nicht tun...und warum sollte ER dann solche Angst haben ...und Mira nicht...?.....~~~ "Frag doch deinen ach- so- tollen Freund Potter!" .......... "Du meinst, Harry weiss was zwischen euch passiert ist???" ......... "Nein,... ....er 'glaubt' es zu wissen...!"~~~~/  
  
Mit einem Mal verfinsterte sich Hermines Gesichtszüge...wie konnte sie es nur wagen solche Lügen zu erzählen??!  
  
Wütend wie noch nie in ihrem Leben stand sie vom Gryffindore- Tisch auf und ging entschlossen auf den Tisch der Slytherins zu. Draco war noch immer nicht wieder da...doch das sollte sie nicht daran hindern etwas zu tun was sie schon seit langem hätte tun sollen...  
  
Sie hörte Rons Stimme die sie wieder und wieder zurückrief...  
  
Einige bemerkten das Funkeln das sich in ihren vor Zorn zusammengekniffenen Augen spiegelte, doch spätesten als ein lauter Knall die halle erzittern lies, bemerkten alle was los war...  
  
Hermines Hand war immer noch erhoben und sie spürte das deutliche Zittern ihres eigenen Körpers der vor Zorn bebte...  
  
Sie hörte hinter sich eilende Schritte die immer näher kamen...doch das war unwichtig...allein die Genugtuung die sich in ihrem herzen ausbreitete war Grund genug zu grinsen...ein siegessicheres Grinsen das so gut wie keiner von dem braunhaarigen Mädchen kannte...  
  
Mira hielt sich völlig perplex die Wange...das hatte sie nicht erwartet...nicht mal annähernd!..  
  
"Du verdammtes Miststück!!!", schrie Hermine, doch im nächsten Moment spürte sie wie sie von jemanden mit Wucht zurückgezogen wurde, sodass sie einige Schritte zurücktaumelte...  
  
Mit Entsetzen sah sie Harry an, der sich neben Mira kniete und ihr über die Wange streichelte...  
  
"Alles in Ordnung..?", flüsterte er gerade mal so laut das nur Mira es hören konnte...  
  
Ihre Augen schimmerte und sie nickte bloß...  
  
Grund genug für Harry sich wütend umzudrehen...  
  
Hermine wusste nicht was sie von ihm halten sollte...  
  
"Harry! Verdammt wach endlich auf, ich weiss ja nicht mit welchem Zauber sie dich belegt hat, aber du bist nicht mehr du selbst!!!", versuchte sie durch Harrys Schädel zu dringen...doch als Ron sie etwas wegzog und sich vor sie stellte, gerade als wolle er sie beschützen, wusste sie...das wohl alle Hilfe zu spät war...  
  
"Sie steckt mit Malfoy unter einer Decke, Harry!", sagte Mira und versuchte so verzweifelt wie möglich auszusehen...  
  
"Verdammt Harry, denk doch mal nach!!! Warum ist sie wohl nach Slytherin gekommen und nicht nach Gryffindore oder in eins der anderen Häuser wenn sie so ein guter Mensch wäre wie du behauptest!!!", schrie Ron ihm entgegen doch er befürchtete das er es nicht schaffen würde durch diesen Zauber zu dringen...  
  
"Weil sie Hass empfindet!!!!!!! Hass gegenüber ihrem Widersacher!!!!!"  
  
Einige sprangen von ihren Stühlen auf und verschwanden aus dem Saal...Harry war sauer...und wie...nicht einmal die Lehrer konnten ihn beruhigen...  
  
Hermine wusste nicht was sie tun sollte...dem verzweifeln nahe wandte sie sich wieder an Mira...  
  
"Komm schon! Was willst du überhaupt erreichen??!! Lass Harry endlich in Ruhe und verschwinde von dieser Schule. Glaubst du nicht du hast schon genug angerichtet?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Hermines Stimme wurde von Wort zu Wort lauter und mit einem Mal...begriff sie es...nicht Draco hatte Mira vergewaltigt...sondern umgekehrt!!!!!! Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr das s nur das sein konnte...warum sollte Draco sonst vor ihr angst haben? Warum sollte sie das alles nicht einfach umdrehen um mitleid zu erregen? So wie sie es bei Harry getan hatte??  
  
"das ist es...Draco hat dich nicht vergewaltigt....sondern du ihn....!", ihre stimme war gerade mal so laut das nur die umstehenden etwas hören konnten....  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen und ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen...geschockt darüber was er gerade gehört hatte drehte er sich zu Mira um...sie grinste nur und lehnte sich zurück...  
  
"Ja, es stimmt. Aber es ist jetzt sowieso schon zu spät um das zu ändern...! Draco Malfoys Vorhang...ist bereits gefallen...!"  
  
Ein wahnsinniger Schmerz durchfuhr Harrys Körper...Er hielt seinen Kopf fest der drohte zu explodieren...  
  
"Nein...nein hör auf!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sich sorgen machend lief Ron auf Harry zu und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen...Hermine hingegen...wollte sich einfach nicht eingestehen was sie da hörte...  
  
"D....du..."  
  
Mira grinste nur und zeigte eine Geste...sie hielt ein Messer in der hand und tat so als würde sie sich damit erstechen...  
  
"NEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HARRY!!!!"  
"Malfoy?"  
  
Doch der Blonde reagierte nicht...hatte seinen kopf, der auf seinen angezogenen Beinen lag, nicht bewegt...Er schien seinen Gegenüber nicht ein mal wahr zu nehmen...  
  
"Malfoy!!!"  
  
Dieses mal erklang die Stimme des jungen lauter, entschlossen....doch auch dieses mal blieb jegliche Regung des Slytherin aus...  
  
Langsam wurde der Junge ungeduldig und ging auf den Blonden zu...wollte ihn wach rütteln...doch kaum hatte er sich vorgelehnt, hatte er die größte Mühe nicht sein Gleichgewicht zu verlieren...!  
  
Vollends verwirrt griff er nach Malfoys Jacke...doch er griff tatsächlich hindurch!  
  
Draco saß vor ihm...bewegte sich noch immer nicht...und dennoch konnte er durch ihn hindurch greifen als wäre er ein Geist...reine Einbildung...eine Illusion die jederzeit wieder verschwinden konnte...  
  
Kaum hatte er beschlossen es noch einmal zu versuchen, erregte etwas Glitzerndes seine Aufmerksamkeit...  
  
/Wasser?/ dachte er...doch im selben Moment stellte er mit größtem  
  
Entsetzen fest das es kein wasser war das an Dracos Wangen hinablief...auf den eisigen Boden fiel und sofort fror...wie eine Perle aus Eis...  
  
Weitere funkelnde Tropfen folgten und er hob seinen blick wieder...sah den verstörten Jungen vor sich sanft an...  
  
Wieder rief er den Blonden bei seinem Namen...doch wieder reagierte der grauäugige nicht auf seine Stimme.......oder doch?  
  
Mit zitternden Händen griff Draco neben sich...zog etwas aus dem düsteren Schatten hervor...  
  
Die Klinge spiegelte sich in Dracos leeren Augen wieder und zum ersten Mal in seinem bisherigen Leben hatte der Junge Angst um den Slytherin... Ängstlich hob er seine zitternde Hand...griff nach dem Dolch die in der hand des andere ruhte...doch auch wieder die anderen male griff er einfach hindurch als wäre der Gegenstand aus Luft...  
  
Dracos Augen waren völlig leblos...seine Stimme jedoch voller Trauer als er sprach...  
  
".....Harry....."  
  
Die Augen des schwarzhaarigen weiteten sich erschrocken...Konnte Draco ihn 'doch' sehen?  
  
Doch dem Gryffindore blieb gar keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken..., denn mit einer alles verschlingenden Panik sah er wie Draco den Dolch hob...ein zischendes Geräusch zerriss die Luft...doch im nächsten Moment ein von tiefsten, qualvollsten Schmerzen erstickter Schrei....fast gleichzeitig...schrie auch Harry...  
  
"DRACOOOOOO!"  
  
Stille...  
  
...Eine letzte Träne fiel langsam...wie durch Zeitlupe zu Boden...zersplitterte dort in Millionen von klitzekleinen Funken...und verschwand...für immer...  
Er schlug die Hände die ihn trösten wollten mit einem mal weg und lief ohne zu wissen wohin in eine Richtung...immer schneller trugen ihn seine schon schmerzenden Beine...doch selbst die waren nach einer geraumen zeit vom schmerz betäubt...  
  
Es war noch nicht zu spät...es konnte noch nicht zu spät sein...! Draco lebte...er lebte...  
  
"Draco...."  
~*~  
Stille tränen liefen seine Wange hinab...er hielt diese schmerzen einfach nicht mehr aus...er konnte einfach nicht mehr...  
  
/was hab ich denn schon vom leben...Harry hat sich in diejenige verliebt die mich gequält hat...ich hab nichts mehr woran ich mich festhalten könnte...ich will nicht mehr..../  
  
Mit zitternden Händen griff er in einen der unzähligen Schatten und zog etwas heraus was im schwachen licht glänzte....  
~*~  
Überrascht stellte er fest das er auf dem Astronomieturm kletterte...doch das war egal...es war alles egal...alles war gleichgültig solange Draco noch lebte war doch alles anderen völlig bedeutungslos!!!!  
  
Mit einem letzten gewaltigen Satz sprang er die letzten Treppen hoch und öffnete mit wucht die Falltür...  
~*~  
"...Harry..."  
  
Ein zischendes Geräusch zerriss die Luft und kaum eine Sekunde später, in der zeit in der die Tür mit wucht aufgestoßen wurde, schrie der blonde junge den schmerz aus der seine Seele seit Jahren peinigte....  
  
"DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
~*~  
"Nein...nein bitte...."  
  
Tränen liefen seine geröteten Wange hinab als er den blonden in den armen hielt...ihn wieder und wieder anflehte bei ihm zu bleiben...  
  
"Draco...bitte...komm schon..."  
  
"...Harry..."  
  
seine stimme war leise...so leise das der Gryffindore sich anstrengen musste um die Worte zu verstehen...  
  
"...was...tust...du hier?..."  
  
Harry lächelte leicht...trotz seiner Verzweiflung...  
  
"...dich retten du arroganter Idiot..." auch wenn seine Worte strafend klingen sollten, er hatte nicht die kraft die Trauer beiseite zu schieben die sich seines Herzens langsam bemächtigte...  
  
Draco erwiderte das lächeln...allein die Tatsache das Harry da war...ihn im arm hielt...und in den letzte Minuten vor seinem Tod mit ihm sprach erfüllte sein herz...  
  
"...du hast mich doch schon längst gerettet..."  
  
Stark geschwächt hob Draco langsam seine Hand und legte sie auf Harrys Wange, streichelte sanft über die geschmeidige Haut des Gryffindores... Harry schluchzte, ergriff die Hand und platzierte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Handfläche...  
  
Der Blonde lächelte schwach und schloss seine Augen...behielt sie zu...  
  
"Draco....Drac' bitte! Lass mich nicht allein...!" Harry bat...er flehte ihn regelrecht an...  
  
Draco spürte mit jedem Atemzug den er tat mehr und mehr wie das Leben aus seinem Körper wich...dennoch konnte er nicht anders...er musste ihn unbedingt fragen...  
  
"Wieso...bist du hier, Harry?", er behielt auch jetzt noch seine Augen geschlossen...  
  
"Ich hab...ich wusste ja nicht....Mira...sie...", völlig verwirrt was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, drückte er die Hand des noch blässer gewordenen Jungen...  
  
"Du...liebst sie...oder?". Es kostete Draco Malfoy einiges diese Frage zu stellen. Dennoch wollte er seiner Seele nicht erlauben aus diesem Körper zu entgleiten solange er die Antwort nicht kannte...  
  
"Nein. Sie...hat einen Zauber angewandt....Drac' bitte! Bleib bei mir..", Harry flüsterte die letzten Worte...  
  
Als er sah wie Draco selig lächelte, strich er ihm einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und sah ihn an...  
  
"Warum lächelst du, Draco?"  
  
"Ich liebe dich."....Stille trat in den Raum...nur ein einziges Geräusch war wahrzunehmen...  
  
Draco schnappte nach Luft, bevor sein Körper auf Harrys Schoß zusammensackte und sein Kopf sich nach unten wand...  
  
Zitternd streichelte der schwarzhaarige, dem Jungen über die Wange..  
  
"Drac'?....Draco?"  
  
Eine weile saß er dort...fuhr mit seiner Streicheleinheit fort und wartete auf die Antwort des Slytherin...doch die bekam er nicht...und tief in seinem inneren wusste er das er diese auch nie kriegen würde...  
  
"Draco...! Bitte! Steh auf ich flehe dich an!!!"  
  
Er schüttelte den unbewegten Körper leicht und seine Stimme nahm einen verzweifelten Ton an...  
  
"Draco bitte!!!! Ich tue alles was du willst aber bitte lass mich nicht allein!!!!!!!!", seine Stimme hob sich von Silbe zu Silbe und er schrie die letzten Worte beinahe...  
  
Es war vorbei...alles war aus...Draco Malfoy, Erbe der Slytherins, ehemalig verhasster Feind, und geliebter Verbündeter hatte seinen letzten Atemzug getan...  
  
Harry liefen unaufhörlich Tränen über die Wangen und er hielt den Slytherin so fest wie er konnte in seinen Armen...hoffte noch immer irgendein Lebenszeichen von ihm zu bekommen...  
  
...warum?!...warum musste das geschehen?...Warum hatte er erst den Schmerz spüren müssen bevor er verstand was er für seinen 'Gegner' empfand?!...Warum musste dieser erst sterben damit Harry endlich begriff das er ihn geliebt hatte......  
  
"...Ich liebe dich auch, Draco Malfoy...ich liebe dich.", sprach er leise mit ersterbender Stimme und beugte sich runter...küsste die leblosen Lippen so sanft er konnte und lehnte sich mit seiner Stirn gegen die des anderen...  
  
Er wiegte den toten Körper in seinen Armen sanft hin und her, als ob der Blonde Junge nur schlief,...jeden Moment aufwachen könnte und Harry Potter das leben weiter zur Hölle machte...  
  
Harry wäre tausend Tode gestorben nur um Dracos Stimme noch einmal zu hören...doch das würde er nie wieder....  
  
...Nie wieder würden diese wunderschönen grauen Augen strahlen...  
  
...Nie wieder würden sich diese sinnvollen Lippen zu einem grinsen verziehen können...  
  
...Nie wieder...nie wieder...nie wieder...  
  
Harry hörte eilige Schritte die immer näher kamen...mit einem mal wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und ein entsetzter Dumbledore stand im Raum...hinter ihm Snape, der nicht weniger entsetzt war als der Direktor...  
  
"H...harry...wa...."  
  
Harry antwortete nicht, wog nur weiter den noch immer wunderschönen jungen in seinen Armen...beinah apathisch saß er da und sah auf den Boden, spürte den noch warmen Körper des anderen...  
  
"H...Harry?", immer wiederversuchte der Direx den Jungen anzusprechen, doch egal wie oft er den Namen des Jungen auch sagte, dieser reagierte einfach nicht...doch viel eher 'wollte' er nicht reagieren...  
  
Er hob seinen kopf und sah den Blonden an...  
  
"Drac'. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werd dich rächen das verspreche ich dir mein Engel. Selbst wenn ich mit meinem Blut bezahlen muss.", er gab ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss, bevor er ihn vorsichtig hochhob...  
  
Er war viel zu leicht...  
  
Ohne auf die Reaktionen der beiden Lehrer zu achten, stieg er die Treppen wieder hinunter, in seinen Armen noch immer den Prinzen der Slytherins haltend...und den König seines Herzens...  
  
Doch in diesem Moment...spürte er nur Hass...und eine gewaltige Rachsucht...  
  
Mit einem kräftigen Stoß, sprengte er die Türen zum Saal auf und alle schrieen entsetzt auf als sie sahen wer völlig bewegungslos auf Harrys Armen in die Mitte der Halle gebracht wurde...  
  
Er legte Draco, dort angekommen, auf den Boden und strich ihm noch über die Lippen bevor er einen Zauber aussprach der den Körper des Leblosen beschützen sollte...  
  
"Oh...Gott...bitte nicht..." Hermines Stimme war leise...erstickt...doch jeder konnte es laut und deutlich hören...Schritt für Schritt stolperte sie auf die beiden jungen zu und hielt sich an Rons Arm fest...nicht fähig sich selbst auf den Beinen halten zu können...  
  
"Draco..? Draco??", sie fiel neben dem Blonden auf die Knie und versuchten ihn wach zu rütteln doch sie erreichte ihn nicht...der Schutzkreis den Harry ausgesprochen hatte, hielt alles fern...  
  
"Harry....was....", Ron trat auf seinen freund zu...Harry folgte seinem Blick und bemerkte erst jetzt das seine Klamotten, seine Hände und sein Hals von Blut überströmt waren...es war nicht sein Blut...doch in diesem Moment wünschte er sich es wäre seins gewesen statt das seines Liebsten... Harry drehte sich auf seinem Absatz langsam um und erkannte Mira die ein kaltes Lächeln auf den Lippen trug...  
  
"So...du hast ihn also gefunden...aber das wundert mich nicht...schließlich hast du doch von diesem Moment geträumt, nicht wahr Schatz?!"  
  
Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und sah so aus als ob sie auf einem thron sitzen würde...  
  
"...Du...hast einen Zauber über mich verhängt sodass ich ihn ," Harry deutete mit seinem Finger auf Draco, der noch immer neben der total verstörten Hermine lag...Ron versuchte vergeblichst sie zu beruhigen und sich selbst daran zu hindern zu schreien...," gehasst habe...du hast mir Lügen erzählt...und du hast ihn soweit gebracht...das er sich umbrachte...". Die letzten Worte waren mehr boshaft geflüstert als gesagt....dennoch konnte es jeder hören, und einige verzweifelte Schreie hallten in der Halle wieder...  
  
"...dafür...Mira...Alexia...Anami.....vordere ich dein Blut.", Harrys Stimme war so neutral das man hätte denken können das ihm alles egal war...sie konnte ja nicht ahnen wie sehr er sich nach dem Tode verzehrte...  
  
Mira lachte ohne den Mund zu öffnen...Ihre Auge ruhten auf dem Glas das sie in der Hand hielt...  
  
"Ach weißt du, Harry. Eigentlich wollte ich dich soweit bringen das du mir deine Macht zu Füßen wirfst...aber dann zog ich es doch eher vor Draco zu quälen...das war wesentlich amüsanter...deine Macht will ich jedoch immer noch haben.", langsam stand sie vom Stuhl auf als sie schweben würde und Harry spürte mit einem Mal das es sein letzter Kampf sein würde...  
  
Er lächelte bloß und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang...  
  
"Mira...du hast ja keine Ahnung. Ich werde gewinnen...auch wenn ich sterben werde."  
  
"Harry..!", Rons Stimme erklang besorgt und er sah sich hektisch um...Mira hatte die Professoren eingeschläfert und in einem Käfig gesperrt...Dumbledore und Snape waren die einzigen die das noch aufhalten konnten...doch wie blieben die??  
  
Harry blickte seinen freund nicht an...sprach nur weiter mit Mira...  
  
"...Selbst wenn du mich töten solltest, Mira. Ich werde gewinnen. Sollte ich dich besiegen...hab ich gewonnen....und solltest du mich töten, werde ich dort sein wo auch Draco ist. Es ist also völlig gleichgültig was du tust."  
  
Mira zückte ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn Harry entgegen...  
  
"...du bist ein Narr, Harry Potter. Du hättest ihn retten können wenn du nicht so naiv gewesen wärst auf mich zu hören. Du hättest ihn sogar vom dem Sommer retten können indem ich ihn gequält hatte...!"  
  
Harry lies sich seine Verwirrtheit nicht anmerken...  
  
"was meinst du damit..?"  
  
"Armer Junge...du hast es wirklich nicht bemerkt oder?!....Tja ja...wo die Liebe hinfällt...!" sagte sie theatralisch und drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse als wäre das alles nur ein Spiel, und sie auf dem besten Wege zu gewinnen...  
  
Harrys Zorn verwandelte sich wieder in tiefste Verzweiflung...  
  
"GIB IHN MIR ZURÜCK!!!!!!!", schrie er und schleuderte mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs einige Stühle in Miras Richtung...alles war egal...er wollte Draco zurück...  
  
Mira baute schnell einen Schutzkreis um sich auf und schleuderte die Stühle weg als wären sie aus Federn...  
  
"Armer Harry...ich sag dir jetzt mal was...", sie trat einige Schritte auf ihn zu, und blieb zwei Meter vor ihm stehen...,"...er ist tot! Und du bist es schuld..."  
  
Sie lächelte eiskalt...  
  
Harry wurde es zuviel...er lies seinen Zauberstab fallen, fiel auf die knie und wendete sein tränen überströmtes Gesicht dem Himmel zu...  
  
"NEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", schrie er aus vollem Herzen...  
  
Eine unglaubliche Kraft durchfuhr seine Adern von der Sohle bis zu den Fingern...noch während er seinen Schmerz hinausschrie, sah er wie alles durch die Luft geschleudert wurde und Mira an die nächste wand knallte...  
  
Sein schrei zog sich in die Länge und er schien immer lauter zu werden als bräuchte er keine Luft zum atmen...kein blut zum leben...nichts außer diesem Jungen...nichts außer Draco.  
  
Er spürte eine gewaltige Energie die sich vor ihm bildete und schließlich materialisierte als ob sie durch seinen schrei der Schmerzen zum leben erwacht wäre...  
  
Alle hielten die Luft an als sie die funkelnde Klinge sahen.... "Das...kann doch nicht...oh Gott...", brachte Hermine schließlich hervor und betrachtete Harrys Hand die langsam aber sicher das Schwert das vor ihm schwebte in die Hand nahm...  
  
"Godric Gryffindores Schwert.......", flüsterte jemand heiser in den Raum...  
  
"Harry!!!!", Hermines entsetzter Schrei zerriss die Atmosphäre und Harry drehte sich zu ihr um...  
  
Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Unglauben...vor Dracos unbelebten Körper schwebte ebenfalls ein Schwert...mit schwer zitternder Stimme lass das Gryffindore- Mädchen die eingestampften Buchstaben die auf der Klinge ruhten...  
  
"Salazar Slytherin...bei Merlin........"  
  
Harry rannte zu Draco, kniete sich neben ihn und plötzlich begannen die Schwerter in rot und grün zu leuchten...  
  
"...was...geht hier vor??", stammelte Ron und aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie Mira sich auf zittrigen Beinen vom Boden erhob..."Harry..." flüsterte er...  
  
Der Angesprochene nahm sein Schwert und hielt es ohne zu wissen warum über die andere Waffe...  
  
Überraschtes Aufkeuchen war zu hören als die beiden wertvollen Gegenstände strahlen aussendeten und sich um Harry und Draco schlossen...  
  
Auf einmal hatte Harry das Gefühl zu schweben...sein Körper war so leicht wie nie und als er sich umsah, sah r mit purer Überraschung, dass er nicht mehr in Hogwarts war...sondern in einem silbernen Saal...ein Brunnen stand inmitten dieser traumhaften Idylle und das rauschen des Wassers war das einzige was Harry hören konnte...bis...  
  
"Harry Potter, Erbe von Gryffindore, der Junge der lebt..." sprach eine sanfte Stimme zu ihm und er drehte sich um...  
  
Dort saß, auf einem mit Juwelen besetzten Thron, eine wunderschöne Frau... Ihr ebenfalls silbernes Haar, umrahmte ihr blasses, zierliches Gesicht...Man hätte fast denken können sie wäre zerbrechlich wie Glas wenn ihre Augen die leuchtend Blau waren nicht den Willen und den Mut eines Löwen zeigte...  
  
"Wer...wer seit ihr?...und wo bin ich?"  
  
"Wer ich bin ist unwichtig. Viel wichtiger ist jedoch die Frage...wer bist DU....!"  
  
Harry verstand kein Wort....sie hatte ihn doch soeben beim Namen und 'Titel' genannt! Was sollte dann dieser Frage?...  
  
"Ich versteh nicht...!"  
  
"Harry du bist ausgezeichneter Zauberer und einer der wenigen die es geschafft haben bis hierhin vorzudringen."  
  
"aber wo bin ich denn überhaupt?"  
  
"In einem Paradies. Dieser Ort ist aus deinen Träumen erschaffen worden, Harry. Dieser ort ist die Verkörperung deiner tiefsten Sehnsüchte und Wünsche."  
  
Harry blickte sie erstaunt an und sah sich um...fast alles war aus Silber bis auf eine Tür die weiter weg war...sie war mit roten und grünen Kristalle besetzt und eine anziehende Kraft strömte von dieser ab und erreichte Harrys Körper...sofort stellten sich seine Nackenhärchen auf... "...Ein garten ist sehr schön, Harry...doch in alten Zeiten wurde der Garten mit dem 'garten Eden' verglichen....dem Paradies...doch wusstest du das Paradies...auch eigentlich jenseits heißt?"  
  
Ein Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinab...sie hatte recht...auch wenn er es nie so gesehen hat...  
  
"...alles hat seinen Preis, Harry. Ich hoffe du weißt das..."  
  
"Was willst du mir damit sagen?...". Harry versuchte zu verstehen was er hörte...er wusste das alles im Leben seinen Preis forderte...doch warum sagte sie ihm das?  
  
"...das wirst du noch erfahren. Es ist mir nicht erlaubt es dir zu sagen."  
  
Sie sah kurz aus dem Fenster, vor dem sich das aufgeregte Meer an den Felsen brach...  
  
"Ich weiss das die Tür dahinten die magisch anzieht. Geh ruhig.", Sie lächelte Harry an und wies in mit einer eleganten Handbewegung zu gehen...  
  
Auch wenn er nicht wusste, wer sie war, was sie war, und wo er war...er verneigte sich leicht vor ihr und ging auf die Tür zu. Er hatte das Gefühl ihr dankbar sein zu müssen...  
  
Es schien als würden die Kristalle die ihm entgegen strahlten bei jede schritt den er machte mehr und mehr zu strahlen...  
  
Mit einer sicheren Bewegungen drückte er die Tür auf und ein helles Licht strahlte ihm entgegen...für einen Moment völlig geblendet, schloss er seine Augen und spürte nur noch wie er reingezogen wurde und die Türe wieder zufiel...  
  
"was..."  
  
so schnell wie das licht aufgetaucht war, so schnell verging es auch wieder...  
  
Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah sich verwundert um...überall brannten Kerzen und badeten den Raum in einem sanften licht...  
  
Er drehte sich leicht zur Seite als er schritte hörte...  
  
Es war als hätte jemand mit einer unglaublichen Schnelligkeit nach seinem herz gepackt und drohte es zu zerdrücken...  
  
Er hielt seinen Atem an als hätte er vergessen das er Luft brauchte und taumelte benebelt einige schritte zurück...  
  
Die gestalt die noch im dunklen Schatten stand trat ins Licht und die fast silbernen Augen funkelten als sie den Gryffindore sahen...  
  
Von der kraft die seinen Körper durchflutete, verlassen fiel Harry auf die knie und sah ungläubig in die sturmgrauen Augen...  
  
"Draco..?"  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Fortsetzung folgt  
  
Mata ne  
  
Selene 


	7. Eine kurze Frage und der ewige Schmerz

Autorin: klar immer noch ich^^ selene!  
  
Anmerkung: ich dachte mir ich sollte dieses mal vielelicht was früher mit dem nächsten teil ankommen sonst krieg ich noch feinde...wenn mein tenshi cristall schon ihre finger knaxen lässt *grusel* aber dank an euch alle noch mal! Ach und cris: danke engel, aber um bei dir und bibi mithalten zu können musste ich schwer üben *grins* VIEL SPAß ^O^ (und mir rewieves *kicher* :P)  
Der Herr des Chaos  
*Eine kurze Frage...und der ewige Schmerz*  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
Nein...Nein das konnte nicht sein! Das war doch völlig unmöglich...!  
  
Harrys Verstand arbeitete...er bemühte sich bis aufs Letzte eine Erklärung zu bekommen doch sein herz, das nach dem anderen schrie, wollte keine Erklärung...es wollte einzig und allein diesen jungen...  
  
"Draco....Draco...", leise- als ob er sich davon überzeugen müsse, dass das wahr war, und keine verzweifelter versuch sich an eine Welt zu klammern in der er noch sein glück in den armen hielt- sprach er immer wieder den Namen des anderen aus...  
  
"Ich bin es wirklich, Harry.", entgegnete der Slytherin sanft...  
  
Mit einem Schlag spürte Harry seinen Körper nicht mehr und fiel- von seinen Kräften verlassen- auf die Knie... sein Körper schmerzte doch dieser schmerz war nichts im Gegensatz zu den Erinnerungen die seine Seele peinigten...  
  
Vor weniger als einer stunde hielt er noch den toten Körper seines liebsten in seinen armen und schwor sich Rache...doch nun...stand er vor ihm...in fleisch und blut...und näherte sich dem geschockten langsam...  
  
Lächelnd lies sich Draco neben Harry auf die Knie sinken und strich dem schwarzhaarigen leicht über die Wange...  
  
Wie unter Schlägen zuckte der andere unter dieser warmen, sanften Berührung zusammen und schloss die Augen...nicht fähig auch nur einen ton zu sagen...  
  
"Shhht...ganz ruhig...", flüsterte der Blonde und reichte dem Gryffindore seine Hand...  
  
/Ich träume...ich hab mich verletzt...bin im Koma...oder schon längst tot...das ist nicht wirklich...Draco...i-ist...er...er lag in meinen arm als...er....das kann nicht die Wirklichkeit sein.../  
  
Zögernd öffnete er die Augen, sich sicher das er nun von Dunkelheit umgeben sein würde und Draco verschwunden wäre...  
  
Ein weiterer schock durchfuhr seine Seele als er die Silber funkelnden Augen erkannte die ihn sanft ansahen...  
  
Harry spürte wie etwas seine Wange hinunter lief und eine unverwechselbare spur hinter sich herzog...er schluchzte leicht und sah auf die hand hinab die Draco ihm noch immer entgegen hielt...  
  
Harry lachte leise und schüttelte den kopf...  
  
Er nahm Dracos hand in seine Hände und küsste sie voller Gefühl, lehnte sich nach dieser Geste seiner Liebe zu dem anderen näher an den blonden ran und legte seinen kopf auf Dracos Schoß...er brauchte ihn...er liebte ihn... Draco lächelte und lehnte sich runter...sanft legten sich seine Lippen auf eine träne und küsste sie zärtlich weg...  
  
Harry schluchzte unaufhörlich weiter und Weinkrämpfe schüttelte seinen zitternden Körper...  
  
Unter den gequälten Geräuschen der Trauer die Harry ausendete murmelte er immer wieder Worte für die Draco alles getan hätte...  
  
"Ich liebe dich...ich liebe dich...ich liebe dich..."  
  
Draco hatte das Gefühl eine Tür wäre aufgegangen und entließ ihn aus dem Gefängnis der Einsamkeit und angst in den er Jahre gelebt hatte und versuchte zu überleben...  
  
...und vor der Tür...mit einem lächeln im Gesicht und dem Schlüssel zu seinem herzen in der hand...stand Harry Potter...die Person für die er alles tun würde...die Person dem er völlig vertraute...die Person die er liebte...  
  
"ich liebe dich auch...!", erwiderte er leise und schloss seine arme vorsichtig um Harry dessen tränen langsam versiegten...  
  
eine weile sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort...das war alles was sie sich je erträumt hatten...selbst wenn es ein Traum sein sollte...sie wollten nicht aufwachen...jetzt...wo sie sich vor niemanden zu fürchten brauchten und es niemanden gab der sie auseinander bringen konnte...jetzt wo sie endlich zusammen und glücklich waren...!  
  
Harry richtete sich leicht auf und sah seinem Geliebten in die Augen...noch nie hatten sie so viele Gefühle auf einmal ausgestrahlt...und Harry war stolz behaupten zu können das jedes einzelne Gefühl ihm galt...  
  
Ohne zu überlegen lehnte er sich vor und berührte leicht wie eine feder die Lippen des anderen...verharrte einige Momente so...  
  
Er spürte wie eine wärme ihn umfing und sich um seinen Körper schloss...  
  
Ermutigt übte er ein wenig druck auf die süßen Lippen aus, die so geschwungen waren wie Cupidos bogen und küsste diese schüchtern...  
  
Ein leichtes, ehrlich gemeintes lachen war zu hören und Draco lies seinen gegenüber spüren das er sich nicht zurückhalten musste...  
  
Er zog den anderen näher an sich ran und öffnete leicht den mund als er spürte das Harry mutiger wurde...  
  
Millionen von Schmetterlingen breiteten sich in seinem magen aus als er seine Zunge in Dracos mund gleiten lies und immer mehr von dem süßliche Geschmack haben wollte...  
  
Es war eine sucht...wie konnte man nur nach so kurzer zeit von etwas süchtig werden von dem man das aller erste mal kostete...?  
  
Doch die antwort war völlig egal. Alles was er wollte hatte er hier...  
  
Draco steigerte sich mehr und mehr in dieses Gefühl der völligen Glückseligkeit rein und wollte nie wieder weg...er hatte die schwingen eines erhabenen Engels erblickt...er wollte nichts anderes als bei seinem Schutzengel zu bleiben...tot oder lebend...  
  
...alles was er wollte lag in seinen armen...was wollte er mit dem Gold der welt...? was mit der macht?...wozu das alles wenn er etwas viel wertvolleres hatte?  
  
Draco lies sich langsam nach hinten fallen und zog den anderen sanft mit sich runter...  
  
Harry merkte es nicht einmal wie seine Beine nachgaben, er nach vorne gezogen wurde...er spürte lediglich den warmen Körper unter ihm und Dracos Hände die, die Knöpfe seines Umhangs öffnete...  
  
Allein das wissen was Draco da tat, trieb sein verlangen ins unermessliche und lies jeden rationalen Gedanken absterben, als wäre er nie da gewesen...  
  
~Langsam wurde der Himmel dunkel und das einzige Zeichen dafür das in dem Palast noch jemand lebte war das sanfte licht der Kerzen allmählich schwächer wurde und erlosch und leise Geräusche der Erlösung die sich gegen den Mond richteten und der sie auch anfing...als wäre es ein Geheimnis...ein Geheimnis zwischen den liebenden und dem Mond...~  
~~~~ ~~~~  
Warme Sonnenstrahlen fielen ihm durch die geschlossenen Lider und er legte seinen Arm seufzend auf seine Augen um diese vor der Grelle zu schützen die ihn aufgeweckt hatte...  
  
Für einige Momente blieb er zitternd liegen...  
  
Angst bemächtigte sich seiner Seele und seines herzen...  
  
/Es war ein Traum...ein widerschöner Traum...aber ein Traum...Draco Lucius Malfoy ist ...tot...und er wird auch nie zurückkehren...akzeptier es lieber Harry.../, versuchte er sich selbst zuzusprechen doch er wollte einfach nicht verstehen das, das alles vorbei war...selbst wenn er sich niemals in ihn verliebt hätte...das hätte er nicht gewollt...  
  
Tränen flossen sein Gesicht hinunter und er fühlte sich schuldig...er hätte es doch verhindern können! Er hatte davon geträumt! Warum war er nur so blind gewesen?? Selbst Miras Zauber konnte doch nicht so stark gewesen sein das er Draco völlig vergaß und ihn mehr hasste als alles andere...  
  
Er war es schuld...es war es schuld das Draco tot war...er war es schuld das er ihn nicht hatte rächen können...es war alles seine schuld... Seinkörper verspannte sich als er warme finger seine tränen wegwischten...  
  
/Nein...nein..../  
  
Mit einer Plötzlichkeit riss er seine Augen auf und sah in zwei sturmgraue, traurige Opale...  
  
"D...Draco...?". Harrys Stimme klang als hätten man ihm die Luftzufuhr abgeschnitten und er würde langsam und qualvoll ersticken...  
  
Ungläubig hob er seine noch immer stark zitternde Hand zu der -von natur aus- blassen haut des anderen und berührte sie mit seinen Fingerkuppeln...kaum merklich doch er zog sie sofort wieder zurück als hätte er sich soeben verbrannt...  
  
Ein fragender, teils verwirrter Blick mischte sich in die Traurigkeit des Blonden und er strich dem schwarzhaarigen eine weitere Träne weg...  
  
"Harry...was ist los...? Warum weinst du?"  
  
"...D...du...bist noch...noch da...!", mehr und mehr tränen benetzten die Haut des Gryffindores und Draco nickte lächelnd...  
  
"Ja...ja ich bin da...ich werde dich auch niemals alleine lassen...", Draco hatte nicht mal zuende gesprochen als er Harrys Arme um sich spürte und mit kraft an ihn gezogen wurde, von der er mehr als überrascht war...  
  
...Lass mich nicht alleine, Drac'...bitte...", wisperte Harry...  
  
Draco schloss gequält seine Augen und schloss seine Arme fest um den anderen...nun bahnten sich auch aus seinen Augen tränen ihren weg...  
  
"Harry...ich wünschte ich hätte es nicht getan...verzeih mir ich hab ja nicht gewusst das....", Dracos stimme war brüchig und er atmete tief ein doch es half nicht...er konnte sich einfach nicht beruhigen..." ich konnte ja...nicht wissen das du...mich liebst...sonst hätte ich es nie getan...!"  
  
Eine bedrückende Stille entstand zwischen ihnen und es dauerte eine Ewigkeit- so kam es ihnen vor- bis Harry wieder zu sprechen begann...  
  
"...wo sind wir hier, Draco?....", seine stimme klang monoton als ob er nichts fühlen würde doch der andere konnte ja nicht wissen das Harry jedes Gefühl in seinem inneren spüren konnte...  
  
Freude, das er Draco in den armen hielt...  
  
angst, das er ihn verlieren konnte...  
  
hass, auf Mira , die sie aufeinander gehetzt hatte...  
  
liebe, ...für den jungen ihm gegenüber...  
  
und so tief seine liebe auch war...war es doch mehr die trauer die sein herz in diesem Moment erfüllte...denn etwas in Dracos stimme...lies keinen zweifel daran...das es noch lange nicht vorbei war...  
  
"...Harry, hör mir zu...du kannst mich nicht retten...in der welt in der du noch lebst, bin ich schon tot...es gibt kein zurück mehr...!"  
  
Harry löste sich sanft aus der Umarmung und sah ihn an...von seinen tränen keine spur...doch er hatte eine tiefe Entschlossenheit in seine Augen, die Draco erzittern lies...  
  
"...das stimmt nicht...! es 'gibt' einen weg, du willst ihn mir nur nicht sagen!!"  
  
"Nein, hör auf! Es ist zu spät ich kann nicht mehr zurück! Du musst zurück in deine welt und ohne mich weiter leben!"  
  
Draco wusste gar nicht was mit ihm geschah als Harry ihn an den Schultern packte und ihn durch funkelnden Augen ansah...  
  
"Ich will aber nicht ohne dich leben, verstehst du das nicht??!! Lieber sterbe ich mit dir, als all die Jahre ohne dich zu leben!!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry spürte wie Draco in sich zusammensackte und in Tränen ausbrach...Weinkrämpfe schüttelte seinen Körper und immer wieder erschall das Schluchzen an den Wänden wider...  
  
"Drac'...ich bitte dich...sieh mich an...", er hob das Kinn des anderen leicht an und sah in die beinah Silber funkelnden Seen,"...sag mir, was ich tun muss um dich wieder ins leben zurückrufen zu können...!"  
  
"Das...kann ich nicht...verlangen..."  
  
"Du verlangst es ja auch gar nicht, ICH verlange es. Also sag es mir!"  
  
Harry war der Verzweiflung nahe...was konnte es denn nur sein das er es nicht sagen wollte?  
  
Wieder entstand eine stille, die Harry fast wahnsinnig machte...  
  
"...allein...das blut derer, die mich umgebracht hat...kann mich auch...wieder beleben...!"  
  
Draco hob den kopf und sah ein entschlossenes funkeln in den Smaragden, sofort schnellte er vor und hielt Harry zurück..  
  
"Nein!!! Nein das darfst du nicht tun!!!! Bitte Harry du musst mir versprechen bei deiner liebe zu mir das du sie nicht tötest!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry antwortete nicht...sah stattdessen zu Boden...  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"...warum?..."  
  
"...was 'warum'?"  
  
"Warum beschützt du sie nachdem was sie dir angetan hat...?"  
  
Harrys Blick hob sich wieder und er sah dem Blonden direkt in die Augen..."...warum?..."  
  
Draco lies seine Arme sinken...einen Moment lang geschah nichts, bis Draco aufstand und sich ans fenster stellte...Harrys fragendem, gleichzeitig durchdringenden blick ausweichen wollte...  
  
"Draco...?!"  
  
schweigend drehte der angesprochene sich wieder zu dem Gryffindore um und sah ihm fest in die Augen...  
  
"...weil sie deine Schwester ist, Harry..."  
Fortsetzung folgt  
Ja, ja, ja ich gebs zu ist auch ne verdammt fiese stelle aber es wird mich ja keiner umbringen^^ denn ohne mich keine story *grins* ihr habt mich doch lieb *lol* *schon fliegende Messer erwartet* *in Deckung geh*  
Selene 


	8. Author's Note

So...  
  
Ich habs endlich geschafft! Ich werde gleich teil 7 von 'Der Herr Des Chaos' hochladen! ENDLICH!  
  
Aber vorher noch ein riesiges TUT MIR LEID!!!!!!  
  
Ich hab echt lange gebraucht das geb ich zu. Aber im Nachspann von 'You are my Counterpart' (ne andere story von mir) hab ich alles erklärt.  
  
Würd mich freuen wenn ihr die auch lesen würdet. Hat zwar nur einen Teil und ist vollendet ist aber einzig und allein für euch geschrieben.  
  
Gründe und alles steht - wie gesagt - im nachspann.  
  
Hoffe ihr nehmt es mir nicht zu übel, und ich hoffe wirklich ich bin noch in den styl dieser Story reingekommen und hab sie letztendlich nicht verfuscht...  
  
Wäre echt schade drum...freut mich wirklich riesig das ihr die Story so gerne mögt. Ehrlich.  
  
Das war ja auch meine aller erste Harry Potter fanfic die ich geschrieben habe und das sie euch auf anhieb so gut gefallen hat, hat mir richtig mut gemacht! Noch ein mal ein großes DANKESCHÖN an euch!  
  
So...genug des Geschwafels...jetzt wird ich erst mal Teil 7 hochladen! ;)  
  
Wir sehn uns hoffentlich noch in anderen storys wieder! *wink*  
  
Bis dann!  
  
~~**~~  
  
Eure  
  
Selene 


	9. Ein Ende und ein Anfang

~~**~~**~~  
  
Der Herr Des Chaos  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
Ein Ende und ein Anfang  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
Stille...  
  
Harry konnte es nicht fassen, was er soeben gehört hatte...  
  
"Nein...Nein Drac'! das kann nicht sein, du musst dich täuschen! Du weißt doch genau das ich keine Geschwister habe! Und auch sonst keine Verwandten außer den Dursleys!!!! Das kann nicht sein!!!!!!"  
  
Harry war aufgebracht...oder war es eher Entsetzen? Er wusste nicht was er fühlen sollte...was er denken sollte...wie konnte das denn bloß möglich sein? Schwester...?  
  
Draco sah seinen Geliebten eine Weile mitleidig an und wünschte sich er hätte es ihm nicht gesagt...  
  
War es nicht schon genug das Harry , ihn - Draco - verloren hatte...? Hatte Harry nicht schon genug Leid in seinem kurzen Leben erfahren...? Musste er jetzt auch noch erfahren das die einzige Person die ihm am nächsten stehen sollte aus seiner Familie, zu seinen Feinden gehörte?  
  
Draco standen seine Schuldgefühle ins Gesicht geschrieben...doch selbst wenn Harry es gewollt hätte, er konnte den Slytherin nicht trösten...wo er es doch war...der Trost brauchte...  
  
Oder...? Er brauchte Trost, nicht wahr...?  
  
Nein...er wollte keinen Trost...was war das für ein krankes Spielchen das sie mit ihm trieben?  
  
Erst war er ein ganz normaler Junge, der bei seinen furchtbaren Verwandten aufwuchs...  
  
Dann war er plötzlich der Sohn einer mächtigen Hexe und eines mächtigen Zauberers!  
  
Und von der einen Sekunde auf die andere...wurde sein Leben vollkommen umgestellt...! Er war nicht 'nur' Harry....Er war Harry Potter! Der Junge, der lebte! Der Junge der als Einziger überlebt hatte!  
  
Dann hatte er plötzlich einen Paten von dem er anfangs dachte, er wäre sein Feind und wolle ihn töten...und nun...von anderen furchteinflößenden Ereignissen abgesehen...hatte er eine Schwester?  
  
"Harry...Harry!"  
  
Der Angesprochene wusste nicht was er tun sollte...  
  
Sollte er auf Dracos sorgende Stimme reagieren...? Oder einfach nur weiter stumm da sitzen und ins Nichts sehen...?  
  
War es im Grunde genommen...nicht egal...?!  
  
"Harry...Engel bitte sag was..."  
  
Bei dem Kosenamen sah Harry überrascht auf...sah den Jungen neben sich skeptisch an...  
  
"...Engel..?"  
  
Draco lächelte...war es nicht offensichtlich warum er ihn 'Engel' nannte...?!  
  
"Ja...Engel!"  
  
"...Warum...?"  
  
Harry verstand es nicht...warum gerade Engel? Warum gerade ER? Er war doch nun wirklich der Letzte der etwas mit einem Engel gemeinsam hatte!!!  
  
"Harry...du weißt besser als jeder andere was für ein Mistkerl ich damals war...Ich war machtbesessen...arrogant...und eiskalt...", ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, sprach Draco von den Eigenschaften die jeden gequält hatten...und Harry überraschte das...obwohl er nicht genau wusste, weshalb,"...Und ich hasste dieses verdammte Kligee...ich wurde immer unter Druck gesetzt....'Enttäusch uns nicht'...'Gefühle sind schwächen'...'Du musst erbarmungslos sein'...'Harry Potter...ist dein größter Feind!'..."  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen als er die letzte Zitierung hörte...  
  
"Ja...und so wurde ich aufgezogen...aber ich hasste es...ich wollte nicht so sein wie mein Vater. Ich wollte von Anfang an mit dir befreundet sein...Ich wollte geliebt werden...und als ich selbst anfing zu lieben...wurde ich bestraft...auf eine ganz eigene Art und Weise..."  
  
In den Augen des Blonden schimmerten unbesiegbare Tränen die sich langsam...nach und nach...aus seinen wunderschönen grauen Augen schlichen...  
  
"...Aber...der Gedanke an dich...allein der Gedanke an dein Lächeln...an deine Gesichtszüge...besonders...an deine smaragdgrünen Augen...lies mich immer wieder aufstehen...egal wie oft ich zu Boden geworfen wurde!...Und es war meine Liebe zu dir, die mich veränderte...Letztendlich...war es auch deine Liebe, dich mich ins Paradies und nicht an einen anderen...wahrscheinlich, grauenvollen Ort getragen hatte..."  
  
Die Finger des Slytherin legte sich auf Harrys Gesicht und fuhren den Tränenspuren nach die von seinen grünen Augen bis zu seinem Kinn führten...  
  
"Deshalb Engel...du bist mein Schutzengel. Du hast mich vor der absoluten Finsternis bewahrt..."  
  
Ein Lächeln strahlte dem jungen Gryffindore entgegen...und er wusste was er brauchte...wen er brauchte...  
  
"Drac'...wieso...warum wurde sie dann...ich meine, warum war ich dann der Einzige der..."  
  
"...überlebt hat wenn sie doch auch da war...?"  
  
Der schwarzhaarige nickte nur, dankbar das der andere ihn so gut kannte um seinen Satz auszusprechen...denn er selbst war nicht in der Lage dazu...  
  
"...Ich weiss es nicht hundert prozentig...aber Ashira meinte..."  
  
"Ashira??" ...Harry unterbrach ihn mitten im Satz...  
  
"Die Frau der du draußen begegnet bist...ich habe se so genannt weil sie scheinbar keinen Namen hat...;...Jedenfalls meinte sie, Alexia wäre in jener Nacht nicht zuhause gewesen sondern bei einer Freundin deiner Mutter...Ich weiss nicht genau wie oder warum...Als die Freundin Alexia zurückbrachte war alles zerstört und du warst mit Hagrid schon fort...aber es war noch eine Person da...Voldemort. Er hat Alexia mitgenommen in der Hoffnung...oder viel mehr ,im Glauben das sie ihm noch nützlich sein würde..."  
  
"...und er...hatte recht..."  
  
Harry war sauer...oder war er verzweifelt...?...Seufzend lies er sich gegen Draco fallen und hing seinen Gedanken nach...  
  
"Draco...woher weißt du das...? Ich meine woher weißt du das sie meine Schwester ist...das Voldemort noch da war...das er das gedacht hat..."  
  
"Ich weiss es nicht...aber sobald ich... tot war...und hier gelandet bin...wusste ich es...ich wusste alles...und eigentlich habe ich dich deswegen auch gerufen..."  
  
"Gerufen?"  
  
Verwirrt, setzte er sich wieder auf und blickte dem anderen in die grauen Seen...  
  
Draco nickte...  
  
"Ja...als ich gespürt hab das du das Schwert Godric Gryffindores empfangen hast, hab ich meinem Körper das Schwert von Salazar geschickt...ich wusste du würdest wissen was zu tun ist. Und ich hatte Recht.". Er lächelte den anderen an und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht...  
  
"Sie weiss das ich ihr Bruder bin...oder?"  
  
Es entstand eine kurze Stille bevor Draco nickte und Harry auffing der sich wieder gegen ihn fallen lies...  
  
Harry fühlte sich eigenartig...irgendwie leer...als hätte er nichts im Magen...als wäre er nichts weiter als Luft...  
  
Perplex sah er an sich herunter und riss entsetzt die Augen auf als er sah wie sein Körper leuchtend pulsierte...auftauchte und wieder verschwand...  
  
Verwirrt sah er Draco an der trauriger aussah als er es erahnen konnte...  
  
"Du musst gehen. Du hast es mir versprochen, Harry. Du wirst ihr nichts tun."  
  
"Draco! Nein, bitte tu was! Ich will bei dir bleiben!!!!"  
  
Mit aller Kraft klammerte sich der schwarzhaarige an den Jungen ihm gegenüber und versuchte erst gar nicht die heißen Tränen aufzuhalten die sein Gesicht wieder benetzten...  
  
Er wollte nicht gehen! Er wollte hier bleiben! Bei ihm! Bei Draco!  
  
"Harry...ich liebe dich."  
  
Harry hob seinen kopf...sah ihm in die Augen die nichts weiter sprachen als die Wahrheit und eine unglaublichen Sanftmut...  
  
"Ich dich auch..."  
  
Er lehnte sich vor...küsste diese süßen Lippen noch einmal voller Hingabe, bevor er einen Ruck spürte und wieder in gleißendes Licht umhüllt wurde....  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"HARRY!!!"  
  
Genauso schnell wie das Licht ihn umfangen hatte, lies es ihn auch wieder los und er schreckte erschrocken zurück als er Dracos Körper sah...von Blut durchnässt...von seinem eigenen Blut...  
  
Und mit einem gewaltigen Schmerz wurde ihm bewusst das er wieder da war...in der eigentlichen Realität...in der Draco Malfoy tot war...er noch lebte...und........  
  
Mit hasserfülltem Herzen drehte er sich entschlossen um, stand langsam auf und sah das Mädchen an...  
  
"Einen letzten Gruß bestellt...?!"  
  
Sie grinste trotz ihrer Wunden herrisch und stützte sich am Tisch ab...zu schwach um auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen...  
  
"...Ich weiss es...Er hat mir alles erzählt...von dem Abend an dem Voldemort meine........UNSERE Eltern tötete!!!!!!!!"  
  
Eine Stille erstand in der ganze Halle...Alle Schüler waren ausnahmslos an die weitest entfernteste Wand gerutscht, und hielten sich - vor angst - an dem anderen fest...manche kniffen die Augen zu...konnten nicht verstehen was dort vor sich ging...  
  
Auf Miras Zügen verschwand das Grinsen...die Selbstsicherheit...allein die Wut war es die sich in ihren Augen spiegelte...  
  
"Und?! Was geht mich das denn an?!"  
  
Harry konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte...  
  
"Sie waren unsere Eltern!!! Und Voldemort hat sie getötet! Einfach so!!! Um Macht zu erlangen!!! Verstehst du das denn nicht????!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Harrys Stimme erhob sich von Silbe zu Silbe und er konnte nicht begreifen warum sie ihre Familie...ihre WAHRE Familie verleugnete!!!!  
  
"DAS IST EGAL!...Sie wollten mich nie haben...sie haben immer nur dich gesehen......Die Todesser und Voldemort waren und sind meine Familie! Sie uns niemand anders! Das einzige was uns beide verbindet, Harry, ist unser Blut! Aber was ist schon Blut?! Ich will es nicht...Es bedeutet mir nichts!"  
  
Der Junge war wie gelähmt...es war ihr egal wer ihre wirkliche Familie ist...?! Nein das konnte nicht sein!!!!!!  
  
"Ich glaub dir das nicht...! Du kannst mir nicht weis machen das es dir nichts bedeutet!!!"  
  
"......du warst alles was ich noch hatte, Harry...und dann...kam dein ach so großer Erfolg...der dich unerreichbar machte...und jemand wie ich...hätte sich niemals unbemerkt an dich ranschleichen können...und dann...die Sache mit Draco......"  
  
Miras glasige Augen ruhten auf dem toten Körper der noch immer neben Harry lag...  
  
"...Ich hatte ihn bewundert...mehr noch... begehrt! Doch alles was ER wollte warst du...immer du...immer war es Harry Potter...von Mira Potter hatte nicht ein mal jemand was gehört...immer warst du der Liebling aller Leute...selbst der Liebling deines Feindes...Nein, Harry...es ist zu spät für jede deiner berüchtigten Rettungsaktionen...selbst wenn du es schaffen solltest mich von der Dunklen Seite herauszureißen...Es klebt zuviel Blut an meinen Händen, als das ich mit dieser Schuld leben könnte......"  
  
Das war absurd! Er hatte sich geschworen sie zu töten! Egal Schwester oder nicht...sie hatte seinen Liebsten getötet!!! Sie hatte Draco auf dem Gewissen!...Er brauchte ihr Blut!!!  
  
Aber andererseits...war sie seine Schwester...sein Fleisch...sein Blut...  
  
Doch...Moment..........wenn...  
  
"...Dann geh...bevor ich es mir anders überlege..."  
  
Mira stand auf, sah ihn leicht fragend an...  
  
Sie war nicht die Einzige die sich fragte, was Harry dort tat als er einen Kelch der in der Nähe lag, nahm, aufstellte und mit einer schnellen Bewegung über seine innere Handfläche schnitt...  
  
Einige schrieen entsetzt auf...Hermine und Ron die sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatten traten auf ihn zu, sahen ihn verwirrt an...  
  
"Harry...?"  
  
"Allein durch das Blut derer, die mich umgebracht hat, kann ich wieder belebt werden......hat Draco gesagt. ...Mira ist meine Schwester...sie wird wohl in etwa dieselbe Blutgruppe haben wie ich..."  
  
Er sah nicht auf während er sprach...ballte stattdessen seine Hand zur Faust und hielt sie über den Kelch der jeden Tropfen auffing...  
  
Mira wusste nicht was sie tun sollte...wie konnte sich ihr ganzes Leben auf einen schlag so verändern...?  
  
War sie nicht vorhin noch die kalte, arrogante Freundin von Harry Potter die nur seine Macht und Draco Malfoys Leid wollte...?  
  
Hatte letztendlich nicht sie schuld das Harry seinen Geliebten verloren hatte...?  
  
War sie nicht diejenige die Draco damals gezwungen hatte, ihr untergeben zu sein...auch wenn sie wusste das alles in ihm aufschrie wenn sie ihn berührte...?  
  
Wie konnte es sein...das die Kälte von ihrem Körper wich...schmolz und einfach von ihren Schultern fiel...?  
  
Sie wollte Harry helfen...wollte Draco wiederbeleben...wollte nicht mehr das bösartige Monster sein, für das sie jeder hier hielt...  
  
Sie wollte endlich eine Familie...und Freunde...wärme spüren wenn ihr kalt war...Vertrauen spüren wenn sie Angst hatte...Liebe spüren wenn sie einsam war...  
  
Doch all das war bloß eine Wunschvorstellung...Wünsche die nicht erfüllt werden konnten...Sehnsüchte die unmöglich waren...Sie war - schon fast seit ihrer Geburt - eine Vertraute Voldemorts...Sie hatte nur gelernt wie man Macht ergreifen konnte...die Kontrolle besaß...und sie musste immer handeln... wie eine Schlange...  
  
Mit schwankenden Schritten stolperte sie nach vorne...lies sich , unter überraschten Blicken , neben Harry nieder und ergriff sein Schwert...hob es hoch...  
  
"HARRY PASS AUF!!"  
  
Harry zuckte nicht ein mal mit der Wimper.drehte sich lediglich ein wenig um, um sie aus dem Augenwinkel beobachten zu können.  
  
Dort stand sie...das Schwert des Gryffindores erhoben...Verzweiflung spiegelte sich in ihren sonst so schwarzen Augen wieder, die nun Silber schimmerten...  
  
"Mira hör auf!!", schrie Hermine die von Ron zurückgehalten wurde...Er wusste nur zu gut wie aufgelöst seine Freundin doch war...wie sehr sie Mira das Schwert aus der Hand schlagen wollte ...  
  
Im ganzen Saal herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen...einige weinten stumm vor sich hin...hatte Angst was passieren würde...hatten Angst um Harry...hatte Angst vor einer Schlacht... Manche vergossen noch immer Tränen um den silberhaarigen Slytherin...selbst Gryffindores...Huffelpuffs...und auch Ravenclaws weiten sich die geröteten Augen aus...für den, den sie gehasst haben...  
  
Doch selbst wenn noch so viel Verachtung sich sonst in ihren Blicken ausbreitete...das hätten sie nie gewollt...sie wollte ihn niemals tot sehen...  
  
Harry hielt inne...drehte sich noch immer nicht zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen das sich nicht bewegt hatte...er musste sich auch gar nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen das salzige, kristallklare Tropfen ihre Wangen streichelten...  
  
"wenn du es wirklich kannst...dann tu es..."  
  
Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, was Harrys Lippen sagten...doch alle...die schon an die Stille gewöhnt waren, verstanden es überdeutlich...  
  
"Nein bitte..."  
  
"Oh Gott..."  
  
Verzweifelte Sätze umgaben die Schüler und einige traten vor...konnten sich nicht mehr beherrschen und fielen verzweifelt auf die Knie...  
  
Auch Hermine die sich bisher stark gehalten hatte, fiel nun unsanft zu Boden und riss Ron ungewollt mit, der sich der unendlichen Trauer nun auch ergab...  
  
Auch auf seinem sonst so strahlenden Gesicht waren deutlich die Spuren der Gefühle zu sehen, die sich seiner bemächtigt hatten...  
  
Er war nicht in der Lage zu helfen...würde Mira sich dazu entschließen, Harry zu töten...so wusste er, das der Junge, der lebt...sich nicht wehren würde...  
  
Kein Ton war zu hören...alles hielt den Atem an...keiner bewegte sich...  
  
Mit einer Plötzlichkeit riss Mira das Schwert in ihrer Hand herum, und einige schrieen auf...doch noch immer bewegte Harry sich nicht...schloss nur die Augen...wartete...  
  
...Doch nichts geschah...Verwirrt öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah sich um als er hörte wie etwas scheppernd zu Boden fiel...  
  
Miras Haare hingen ihr ins Gesicht und verdeckten die schwarzen Augen, die - und da bestand kein Zweifel - sich gerötete waren...wie ihre Hand...die sie erhoben hielt...  
  
Mit Erleichterung stellte Harry fest das sie ihm nicht getan hatte, stattdessen sich selbst eine Wunde zugefügt hatte...  
  
Zitternd trat sie vor...hielt ihr zur Faust geballte hand über den Kelch...und das Blut das auch durch Harrys Adern floss, tropfte hinein...vereint mit dem Blut ihres Bruders...ein für alle mal...  
  
Sie hob ihren Blick nicht...sah Harry nicht an...obwohl sie wusste und geradezu spürte, wie er ihren Blick suchte...nach einer Antwort verlangte, dessen Frage niemand laut gestellt hatte...doch sie auch nicht bereit ihm die Antwort zu geben...  
  
"...Dumbledore und Snape werden bald hier sein...sie kannten deine Absichten und wussten das du allein durch mein Blut, Draco wiedererwecken kannst...Snape hat sich auf der Suche nach dem Trank gemacht...er wird dir sagen was du tun musst...."  
  
Beinah sachlich erklärte sie dem Gryffindore neben sich alles...  
  
"...ich werde gehen müssen, Harry...und wir werden uns auch nie wiedersehen. Wenn Voldemort erfährt das ich dir geholfen habe...weich geworden bin...und Gefühle empfinde...dann wird er mich schneller aus der Welt schaffen ehe du deinen Zauberstab ziehen kannst..."  
  
"Ich werde auf dich aufpassen! Wir werden dich beschützen. Hab vertrauen."  
  
Mira lächelte traurig als sie seine sanfte Stimme hörte...  
  
"Ich hab nie gelernt was vertraue ist, Harry...aber ich vertraue DIR...und deshalb vertraue ich darauf das du es schaffst Draco wieder zum Leben zu erwecken...Ich hab dir das genommen was du als einziges lieben konntest...Es ist schon zu viel verlangt...aber ich hoffe ihr beide könnt mir verzeihen..."  
  
Überwältigt von den Gefühlen und Worten die ihn erreichten, bewegte sich ihr Bruder nicht als sie aufstand und einige Meter zurück ging...  
  
"Lebt wohl..."  
  
Mit einem leuchtenden grünen Licht verschwand sie...das Letzte was Harry von ihr sah...waren stumme Worte die sich auf ihren Lippen formten...  
  
'Ich liebe dich, kleiner Bruder.'  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
Der Wind war frisch und angenehm auf der Haut zu spüren...  
  
Spielerisch zog er an den schwarzen Haaren die sich sanft wiegten...  
  
Faszinierend grüne Augen übersahen die Landschaft die sich vor ihm ausbreitete...  
  
Auf dem klaren wasser des geliebten Sees, reflektierten die ersehnten Sonnenstrahlen und jagten sich gegenseitig über die Wasseroberfläche...versuchten den anderen Strahl zu fangen...  
  
Scheinbar Millionen Kristalle formten sich aus den Wellen und bedeckten den See mit Anmut und Reinheit...  
  
Um ihn herum wuchsen prachtvolle Blume...eine schöner als die andere und es kam ihm so vor als ob sie einen Wettstreit gewinnen wollten...wer wohl die schönere war...  
  
Doch, obwohl das alles so wunderschön war, kreisten seine Gedanken allein um eine Person...  
  
Ihre tief dunklen Augen hatten sich in seine Seele gebrannt und ihr Gesicht würde er wohl nie vergessen können...  
  
Besonders nicht jetzt wo ihn die Nachricht ereilt hatte vor der er seit so langer Zeit verzweifelte Befürchtungen unterdrückt hielt...  
  
Ihre nachtschwarzen Augen waren von Entsetzen weit geöffnet...ihre sinnlichen Lippen zu einem letzten Todesschrei verzerrt...ihre sonst so sanften Gesichtszüge waren schmerzverzerrt...........  
  
Es war das letzte mal das er sie sah...innerlich wünschte er sich er hätte sie nie so sehen müssen...doch er hatte es gewollt...er hatte schon seit längere Zeit gebangt, was wohl mit seiner Schwester passieren würde...doch ihre Vermutung, die sie damals eröffnet hatte, war auch eingetroffen...  
  
Der Todesfluch dem er erfolgreich vor sehr langer Zeit entkommen war...hatte sie gnadenlos getötet...  
  
Für die geschwisterliche Liebe die sie für ihn empfand und für ihre Gefühle die sie als Anhänger der dunklen Seite nicht haben durfte wurde sie umgebracht...auf qualvolle weise dem leben entrissen...  
  
Er hatte sie nicht beschützen können...doch er wusste das es ihre Entscheidung war...  
  
Er erinnerte sich an jedes Wort was sie ihm damals offenbarte...und schon da wusste er, das er sie nicht zurückhalten konnte...was auch immer passieren würde...  
  
~~  
  
"...Nein, Harry...es ist zu spät für jede deiner berüchtigten Rettungsaktionen...selbst wenn du es schaffen solltest mich von der Dunklen Seite herauszureißen...Es klebt zuviel Blut an meinen Händen, als das ich mit dieser Schuld leben könnte......"  
  
~~  
  
Sie wollte nicht gerettet werden...sie hatte sich selbst für schuldig erklärt...  
  
Harry senkte seinen Kopf...auch wenn er wusste das es nicht seine Schuld war, konnte er nichts gegen diese Stimme tun die ihm anschrie ihr helfen zu müssen....doch nun war es zu spät...und das wusste er...  
  
Ein letztes Mal fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen die Vertiefungen im Grabstein nach...  
  
~~**~~  
  
'Mira Alexia Amani Potter' 1979 - 1999  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where i've become so numb without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
~~**~~  
  
Er seufzte und legte die weiße Rose vor den Grabstein...  
  
"Du hättest nichts tun können..."  
  
Harry war nicht überrascht als er die Wärme eines Menschen spürte die ihn sanft umfing und geflüsterte Worte hörte die er solange ersehnt hatte...  
  
"Ja...ich weiss...trotzdem tut es weh..."  
  
Er spürte wie zwei Arme sich um ihn legte, jemand sich hinter ihn hockte und er spürte wie die silbernen Haare ihn sanft kitzelten...  
  
"Es tut immer weh einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren..."  
  
Ungewollt musste Harry lächeln...  
  
"Als ob ich das nicht wüsste..."  
  
Er drehte sich um... versank zum unzähligen Male in den sturmgrauen Opalen die ihn zärtlich anlächelten...  
  
"Weißt du überhaupt wie sehr ich dich liebe...?"  
  
Behutsam strich er dem Blonden einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht...genoss das Gefühl die samtige Haut unter seinen Finger spüren zu können...  
  
"Etwa halb so sehr wie ich 'dich' liebe..."  
  
"Für immer...?"  
  
Der Junge lächelte und lehnte sich vor...  
  
"Nein...noch viel länger."  
  
Harry lächelte seinem Geliebten zu, bevor auch er sich vorlehnte...seine Lippen auf die anderen drückte...den süßlichen Geschmack einfing den er so sehnsüchtig vermisst hatte...  
  
Er hatte Mira nicht verloren...solange er an sie dachte und sie nicht vergaß, war sie immer bei ihm...  
  
Doch er war nicht allein...selbst hier vor dem Grabstein seiner Schwester...hielt ihn der Mensch umfangen den er am meisten liebte...den er für verloren geglaubt hatte...  
  
"Ich liebe dich, mein Engel."  
  
Die langsam untergehende Sonne warf ihre blutroten strahlen über die Landschaft...wiegte zwei junge Menschen in eine sanfte Atmosphäre während sie sich verliebt in den Armen hielten...nicht bereit den anderen jemals loszulassen...  
  
Und es war mehr ein versprechen...als geflüsterte Worte...  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Drac'. Für immer und Ewig..."  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
ENDEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
Sooooo...jetzt kann mich auch keiner töten! *Zunge raus streck*  
  
Tut mir wirklich leid das es so lange gedauert hat aber na ja...ich hab's ja erklärt. *seufz* Also wirklich tut mir Leid. Ganz ehrlich!  
  
Und ein Riesen Danke schön an alle die mich ausgehalten haben *drop*  
  
~~**~~  
  
Selene 


End file.
